


Love By Moonlight

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Ever since the summer of her fourth year, when deatheaters attacked the Burrow, the Weasley family home, in order to capture Harry Potter to bring before Lord Voldemort, Hermione has been hiding a secret only a certain dark, dour Potions Master discovers at the start of fifth year: Hermione is a werewolf. Her Alpha is Fenrir Greyback, but because he was not her mate, he attacked and nearly killed her. She only just barely escaped with her life to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where Sirius and Remus take care of her...
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Bite

I have to keep running. I know that Harry is out in the wheat fields somewhere, chasing that crazed bitch Bellatrix LeStrange. But what I did not take into account was how I must have seemed to a certain creepy, wolfish deatheater who is more beast than man now.

I hear fire, Bellatrix's sing song cackling voice singing over and over: "I killed Sirius Black!"

She didn't kill him, she stunned him, I was able to reflect her _Avada Kedavra_ curse away from Sirius using wandless magic. I did this out of duty to my best friend, not out of any romantic love for Harry's handsome godfather.

But my mind snaps back to the present. I have to get back to the Weasleys, to Harry and the other Order of the Phoenix members. They need me. This is the only thought driving me going forward: they need me.

But as I am halfway to the disjointed stacked house that is the Weasley family farm house, I feel heavy, hairy arms grab me from behind, and a large, strong hand clamps firmly down upon my mouth. I cannot scream or move.

Then I hear Greyback's dark bass voice purr in my ear, "Hello, pretty. Where do you think you are going? We're just getting started little pet."

I want to scream, to thrash and move, but he is strong, much too strong. I feel him apparate us far away to some gothic ruins that used to be a fine Abbey at one time five hundred years ago. He picks me up like I weigh absolutely nothing, and slams me down upon what was the altar.

He sniffs me, and smiles coldly. "Mmm....pure, untapped sweetness, just for me. It makes me almost believe in Christmas. You ever been fucked little mudblood?"

The full realization of what he is about to do hits me in sudden, harsh reality. "N-no. Please...No, I--I--I'm a _virgin_. Please don't do this."

Greyback laughs, and looks down at my grey cotton pajamas, and growls almost sensuously, "Oh, you'll like it. You'll see."

I thrash about trying to fight him, and I even try to knee him in the crotch as he is fighting with his belt buckle, but my struggling only pisses him off more, and that is when he loses control and bites down into my neck, hard enough to make blood flow. I scream, and then I scream even more as he tears my pajamas to shreds, and forces his thick, veiny cock into my pussy.

As he thrusts harder and harder into me over and over again, my body acclimates to this unaccustomed stretching of my pussy walls, and rather than searing pain, my eyes roll back in my head as I am screaming, not in pain but in pleasure.

Greyback smirks knowingly, and as I pass out from the assault on my senses, he laughs and says, "Welcome to the pack, lovely Selene..."

🐺----

Selene

_I howl at the moon above, and thrash and pace the prison of the witch I am bound to. The Alpha is ugly, and a brute, but he mates well, oh yes, he mounts and is enjoyable in his deep, lustful thrusts, wizard or wolf form, it matters not._

_"Wake up, witch!" I growl. "Get up and grab that stick of power. The mate is out there. The one I need."_

_"Who are you?" The witch questions. She smells of books, lavender, and vanilla mixed together. "Why are you in my head?"_

_I growl, and nearly bark. Humans, even magical ones, can be so dense sometimes. "No time! No time, stupid pup bitch! Do you want to die by the Alpha's hand?!"_

_The witch seems to snap to attention, and I see behind her eyes her use her stick to stun the Alpha, and I go back to sleep as she disapparates, and a handsome wizard appears before her, welcoming her into his home before her body completely passes out in his arms..._


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Sunlight filters through thick curtains in a bedroom. I am not at the Burrow, I know that much already. My eyes focus on the surrounding scenery of the bedroom I am in: cracked Victorian wallpaper, cobwebbed crown moulding, a cheery fire roaring in the room's fireplace.

I see a door open, and I see Sirius Black come in. A primal part of me fights the urge to growl in delight at his appearance, although I have no idea why. Handsome or not, he is Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake! My mind feels jumbled and disordered. Something protects me from Greyback as the stunning spell did not hold. I got a few feet, and then I blacked out, but a dark, feminine voice ordered me to leave before 'the Alpha,' woke up.

I don't know how long Greyback held me captive, but he coupled with me many times at several locations around England. Some dark, primal part of me grew to love his touch, but when he rolled over to sleep after sometimes shifting into his wolf form to shag my ass, I cried bitter tears at feeling so used and violated.

My body hurts as my mind shifts to the present. My face hurts, and so does my whole body, especially between my legs. How was I able to disapparate to wherever I am? How did I find the strength?

Sirius is holding a silver platter of breakfast fit for a Queen. He is dressed in black wizard robes that look both modern and classy at the same time, but with leather pants, and dragon hide boots, obviously. His black hair is artfully messy, and frames his handsome face perfectly. It's a shame that he is supposed to be off limits to me.

" _Mmm...you should mate with him,"_ That dark feminine voice pops in my head once more, purring with approval. " _Forget our Alpha's brutality. This one would be a good ride, I can tell. I want to see those fingers and cock touch our pussy. I don't normally go for mutts, but he's beautiful."_

Sirius's silvery gray eyes are looking at me with concern. "Hermione, do you remember what happened? Do you remember the Burrow? The fire?"

I remembered the fire, the way it spread like a sickness as it engulfed everything. I begin to cry as I remembered Greyback's brutish rape, how my lower half felt torn in half as it eventually felt good, too good, and how I screamed in pleasure over and over again as one orgasm after another was ripped out of my body as he took delight in my body long after I had passed out underneath of him.

I cry and tremble as I relate what I can to him. Sirius sighs, and I realize that I must have been here longer than I thought, because he says, "I think that I need to let you talk to Professor Snape. I'm no legilimens, and I don't know what to do for you any more."

I realize that he is on the verge of tears as my dark conscience says in my head, " _You idiot! Stop whimpering about how your first mating was so terrible, it was brutish, but not unwelcome. If you won't mate with the dog, I will. Tell him you want him to..._ _ **hold**_ _you."_

I ignore her, and Sirius slips out of the room. Then Severus Snape engulfs the room with his dark, sensuous energies. My mouth goes dry as my eyes take him in. When did I start finding him even the least bit attractive? Beginning of last year? I don't know.

" _Mmm...dark wizard. Yum_ ," My darker self pipes up. " _You're a coward not to have mated with this one. You desire him and always have. Wow, he is...mmm, a feast for the eyes. Such a shame this one is not our mate."_

"Shut up!" I shout aloud. "Must _everything_ be about sex with you?!"

Snape raises an eyebrow, and then begins to examine my injuries. He touches something on my neck, and he nods as if confirming something to himself.

"Who are you, wolf?" He asks my darker self. But why would he call me a wolf, unless....I begin to cry as I realize that Greyback did, indeed bite me for the purpose of making me like him: a werewolf.

Snape says nothing as he wipes at my tears with a handkerchief, and sits in a chair beside my bed. "I will ask you one more time to reveal yourself, wolf. Who are you?" He orders my darker self.

Then a voice darker than mine comes out, more sultry and older: "My name is Selene. Such a pity you wish to keep to your arcane ideals of...morality, wizard. She desires you, but will not admit it. Why? Is there shame in witch wizard couplings you humans will not tell me? Age differences are not shamed upon between werewolves, wizard."

A smile touches Severus Snape's lips. "Did you shift to save Hermione Granger's life?"

"Yes. A pity the Alpha was so brutish, we could have had some fun _together...Severus_ ," She says, winking. "Lovely name. But we will circle back to our mating in time, in time."

"And why ever would I do that?"

My lips curve in a smile. "Hmm. Perhaps you have always wanted her, and won't pursue her, because of her age. How very dull. It's a pity, you're a handsome one."

"I want your host again. Now."  
"No!"   
" _Now_ , wolf."

I feel her grip on my mind loosen, but she will never leave me, there is no cure for lycanthropy, save for death. I see Severus Snape looking down on me, and I see him look concerned for me.

"Miss. Granger," He says in his quiet, velvety drawl that has moistened my panties many a time over the course of fourth year. "I know now why your mind is so disordered, and why your memories make no chronological sense: you were turned into a werewolf by Fenrir Greyback in July. It is now a week until your classes begin at Hogwarts."

A month! I have been under Sirius Black's care for a month! "Will I be able to attend classes, sir?" I dare to ask him.

"Dumbledore has assured me that you will be able to," Snape says. "However, you will drink your wolfsbane potion without fail every month. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Will it control my wolf spirit from talking? She is very chatty, and is obsessed with..." I blush. "Sex. Why?"

Snape shrugs, but looks amused. "No, but you will be able to retain your mind during a full moon. I would get used to a wolf's constant need to mate before finding whoever is destined for you. She will calm down considerably after that, and turn those demands on him, instead."

Selene laughs. " _That's bullshit. Finding our mate just ensures that mating will only truly feel great with him, not ensure faithfulness on our part. Tell him that. Oh, and a full moon just makes shifting easier. I can shift any time I want. Keep that in mind."_

I repeat the message, and to my utter shock, Snape laughs. "Intriguing. Well, sleep well, Miss. Granger. I will return with your wolfsbane in due course."

Sirius Black comes back in and growls, "Hello, _Snivillus_."

"Hello, _dog_. Do keep Lupin away from her during a full moon. I will return with her wolfsbane. Make sure she drinks it," Snape orders. Snape winks at me, and then sweeps past Sirius, making sure to push into his shoulder hard as he leaves.

Sirius stares at me in disbelief, and something primal stirs behind his eyes as we look at each other. My heart begins to beat fast as he sits beside me on the bed, and he touches my neck gently. I shiver in response, and not from the cold.

He leans forward, and he almost kisses me, but then draws back, alarmed. "I...It must be Padfoot. He feels drawn to you now. I shouldn't um...you're Harry's best friend. You're like a sister to him."

I manage to sit up more in bed, and realize that I feel fine physically, and realize that the pain was residual, and all in my head.

"I'm of age," I assure him. "The time turner third year, it aged me a year, and I was already a year older than Harry and Ron. I got my Hogwarts letter a year late."

Sirius looks stunned. "You're...you're _seventeen_?!"

"Yes."

"Hermione, you're still a bit young for me," He says, blushing. "As beautiful as I think you are, and no matter how much Padfoot wants you, I would still feel guilty if we got involved in any way."

I touch his smooth cheek, and he kisses the inside of my wrist without breaking eye contact with me. "We could keep it a secret. You and me, I mean. I'm not looking for anything serious. I've always thought you were...um, hot."

Sirius smirks, and that is when he kisses me, a rough, playful exchange of lips moving over lips, and tongues dancing together, mimicking a much more intimate joining. Sirius draws back, and breathes heavily. We both can't speak for a few moments as we catch our breaths.

"I will come to you tonight," Sirius says, his voice husky with desire. "We'll take it slow, I know that brute...violated you. But not all wizards are like him, I swear."

I kissed him softly. "I know. Please help me to forget."

"Tonight. I will, I promise."  
"Thank you, Sirius."  
"Of course, _kitten_."

The way he says kitten sends my heart into overdrive, and Selene purrs, content. " _Mmm, nice going. You didn't need me at all this time. I think I should shift and have him mount us in his dog form too."_

" _Can you see Padfoot_?"  
" _Yes. He is a handsome one_."

" _Help me to forget Greyback,"_ I ask her mentally. " _Please. I can't live my life having nightmares about what he did to me."_

Selene says kindly, " _Of course. I am bound to serve you, as you are my hostess. But your mating life is going to get very, very interesting."_

" _Please don't pursue Professor Snape,"_ I plead with her. " _He's my teacher for Merlin's sake!"_

" _Oh hush, it will be fun. He is a passionate one deep down. And don't worry, I will take over if he asks you to do anything kinky. How do you feel about blowjobs? I know you hate anal_ ," Selene chatted.

" _Gross!_ "  
" _More fun for me then_. _It's only gross if they don't wash their cock beforehand, girl."_

I feel her recede, and Kreacher, Sirius's house elf, begrudgingly hands over a breakfast tray of food to me. I literally wolf it down, and eat every bite. He takes it away, and I thank him. He grumbles about my low birth, and skulks off.

I take a long nap, and get up on shaky legs. It is slow going at first as I find the bathroom down the hall, and use the facilities, and take a shower. After I am done, I take a nap. I then wait, and see what will happen between me and Sirius, and if he will show up.

He comes to me when I am asleep, and he puts a finger to my lips, and says softly, "Shhh, kitten. Let me make you forget. Lie back, and let me teach you how beautiful it can be..."


	3. Sweet Forgetfulness

My lips tingle from Sirius's finger on my lips. My heart begins to beat fast as our eyes meet.

"Are you sure you want this, kitten?" He asks me. "Last chance to back out of this, or tell me to leave."

"Yes. _Please_ , Sirius," I plead. "Please make me forget just for once what happened to me."

He kisses me lightly and sits up, taking off his shirt. His chest and arms are littered with black tattoos that he acquired during his time in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. He sees me looking at his tattoos, and he almost looks sheepish to show them to me. He goes to cover up.

"No, don't," I say, taking his right hand in mine. "They're beautiful a lot of them. Why do you have so many to ward off demonic activity though?"

Sirius sighs. "The dementors seemed to be repelled by them. Perhaps, perhaps I want to forget too, kitten."

I sit up and remove my light blue tanktop, and Sirius seems to stare at my breasts. I go to cover them, and he gently removes my hands and cups them. I gasp at the feeling of his callused hands touching me, his thumbs circling my nipples. The look in his eyes makes me almost faint, because it makes me feel both so desired and about to be devoured at the same time. His lips descend upon mine, and I bury my hands in his black hair, revelling in how rough and tender he is being at the same time.

A tear drips from my eye as he pulls away from me. "Tell me if you want me to stop at any time. Do you hear me? It's been over twelve years since I've gotten laid, I should warn you now."

I cup his cheek with my hand and say softly, "Sirius, it's okay. I trust you."

He nods, and says, "Lie back, then. I want to touch you, babe."

I obey, and he slowly slides my pajama bottoms off, leaving my string bikini bottoms on. He looks me over and says reverently, "Fuck, you're gorgeous, witch."

I blush, as he undresses the rest of the way, and this does not help my crush on him at all. He is just as ridiculously hot naked as he does with clothing on. Wow, just wow. He parts my legs with his knee, and before I wonder what he is about to do next, he begins to lick up and down my pussy in even strokes, making my head swim. _Oh. My. Gods._ He then inserts a finger and begins to pump it in and out, and my breathing is starting to come in short bursts as he swirls his tongue around my clit, making me get wetter and wetter down there. He then begins to use his mouth to suck the tender bud of flesh there, and thoroughly begins to eat me out. I bury my hands in his hair, flexing my hips to ride his fingers as he stretches my opening wider and wider. I must be soaking the bedsheets at this point, but when he playfully nips my clit, that is when I moan loudly and gasps, "Oh gods...Yes...yess...YES!"

I feel myself orgasm, soaking my thighs with my own moisture. Sirius licks it up, and licks his lips. "You taste delicious, kitten. Are you ready for me?"

I become slightly apprehensive at this point, but I nod. When I feel him slide inside of me, I see a flash of Greyback's dead, inhuman eyes leer at me as he roughly shoves his cock inside me.

"Stop! Please...I...I don't know if I can do this," I whimper, crying.

Sirius stops, and goes to pull out of me, but I shake my head. "Don't. I...can you just hold me for a bit like this?"

Sirius kisses me and whispers, "Of course. I'm sorry, I went too fast, didn't I?"

I tear up, shaking my head. "No, it's...he just...he was such a brute that it...this scared me."

"Hermione, we don't have to do this. We have time," Sirius reasons.

I shake my head no. "I know, but I _want_ you to make love to me, and that is the difference. Please don't stop."

"Okay."  
"Good. Make me feel good."  
"I'll try, kitten."

We kissed slowly, deepening it as he started to move inside of me. He kissed down my neck as he wrapped my legs around his hips. I threw my head back as he thrust in and out of me, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until he works up to a fast rhythm, making the headboard bang against the wall as he fucks me long and fast. I soon tighten my walls around his thick cock, and scream his name; but that is the last thing I can remember as myself, because Selene jumps forward, and so does Padfoot.

I retreat far into my mind, but I can vaguely feel the rough pleasures of my grey white wolf body as Sirius's animagus dog form mates with her with an intensity only our animals can achieve. Padfoot nips Selene, and she growls with pleasure as he takes her long and hard. When Sirius and I both come back to awareness, we are lying in each other's arms naked, and we slept the restful sleep of being well and throughly fucked.

Sunlight streams through the windows, and he yawns, kissing me awake. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

I look at him in my bed with mild alarm. "Did we...oh my gods, Sirius, did we um...have sex?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah, big time, baby girl. Our animals even got a piece of the action too. Padfoot hasn't been this content for a long time. Your wolf form is beautiful by the way."

" _Hmm...tell him I enjoyed them both immensely,"_ Selene pipes up. " _Go on, prude, males like it when you muss their coats to say you enjoyed their attentions."_

I roll my eyes, and relay the message. Sirius laughs, "That's okay, Padfoot can hear her. She sounds like you, but quite a bit older, more jaded."

"Is that how Padfoot sounds?"

Sirius grins. "Oh, he's a pup compared to your wolf spirit, kitten. He sounds like I did at your age, young. But he seems a bit taken with..." Sirius blushes, "Both of you. But you more so."

"Is that common?"  
"Nope. He normally could care less who I shag," Sirius replied. "You're special. But I always knew that. I assume you have to leave for school soon?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Sirius kissed me lightly. "Hey, now none of that, you hear me? We both knew this was going to be a secret thing between us."

"You...you want to continue this?"  
"Yeah. I do. Is that okay, baby?"  
"Yes, but I'll come to--"  
"Nope, when you can, alright?"  
"Okay."

"Cool. The Weasleys should be over in the afternoon, but first, I'll race you to the shower," Sirius gets up, and he runs his crazy ass out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. I bump into him as we nearly fall into the bathroom, and we giggle like children before he pushes me against the wall and enters me kissing me under the hot shower faucet.

When we're done, we shower together and decide to get ready together separately. But it is when Remus Lupin drops by that things get really interesting and weird all at the same time...


	4. The First Meeting

Mooney

_She is here. I can smell it in the very air of this bad smell place. Human magic is strong in this bad smell place. I have never felt both excited and nervous at the same time._

" _Mooney, what's wrong?"_ _My host wizard asks with his mind._ " _You seem on edge. It isn't deatheaters is it?"_

_I sniff the air and whine slightly. I need to sniff her, muzzle my face against her fur...mate. But no, the wizard is pursuing the homely shape hair changer with strange smells._

" _Mate_..." _I murmur deep in my throat like a growl._ " _Here, in this house. She smells so good."_

 _Lupin sighs._ " _If there was another werewolf here I think I would smell her by now..."_ _He sniffs, and his eyes widen._ " _Impossible. I though Dora was the mate."_

_I growl at that and whine at being denied looking at the mate. Lupin goes into the house with the severed heads, and I smell food from the nice, food smelling witch. She always smells of food and bad, rotted flowers. Lupin talks with the red haired witch. Potter, the Weasley boys, and the wizard that smells of earth, sweet smelling plants, and a clean scent I do not know._

_Then, I smell her. I make Lupin smell her, and her lovely amber eyes widen, and I link to her._

_"Who are you?" I ask._   
_"Selene."_   
_"Mooney."_

_"Cute. We should meet up this moon turning," The mate says, sniffing me. She makes a slight whine, and I want to muss her fur. But we aren't in our animal forms, so no fur to muss, and lick before mating. She smells so good. So ripe for mating._

_"The host is with the shape changer witch," I complain._

_"The hostess likes Padfoot."_

_I laugh. "I outrank him. Do you like him more?"_

_Selene barks in amusement. "No. He mates well, but you are the mate."_

_"Just never forget you are mine."_   
_"Likewise..."_

_🐺-----_

Remus

I have a few scratches from being tailed by Fenrir Greyback. Although, why he would want to pursue me when we have our territories is beyond me. Then Mooney gets excited, and nervous at the same time. He explains about his mate being near. I smell...nothing, outside Sirius's home. But when I go inside, yes, I begin to smell and feel the presence of another werewolf. A female. No wonder Mooney was acting on edge and wanted to shift before the moon became full.

The Weasleys have arrived, and so has the so called Golden Trio. But why the heck was Snape here? He is not due to give his report on what is happening with the deatheaters in another month. I see him pulling Hermione Granger aside, and he hands her a small box.

"...take it as prescribed," Snape instructs her. "No more, no less. I make the formulation especially strong for a reason."

Hermione puts it in her purse, and says, "Thank you, Profess--"

"Severus, when not in school," Snape corrects. "I trust that you can handle such a casual association when not in a school setting?"

Hermione nods. "Of course. Thank you, Severus. But...it won't poison me, right? Wolfsbane is usually quite lethal in large doses to most people."

A grin touches Snape's thin lips. "Not to you. But as I said, I have written out the correct dosage. Overdosage could make your magic go haywire to compensate for the overuse of wolfsbane."

"I will try to remember that."  
"Good. Good day, Hermione."

I try to get out of the way, but Snape clears his throat. "Well, well, Lupin. Eavesdropping on conversations not your concern, are we?"

"Why are you giving her a poison? Are you trying to poison Miss. Granger, Severus?" I dare to ask.

Snape's black eyes glint with mischief. "Oh, such concern. I wasn't aware that Miss. Granger's personal health was your concern, Lupin. Here is your potion, of course. I made it with the usual taste you have to come to love so well."

"Fuck you. You make it taste bitter on purpose," I snarl. "I can barely stomach it."

"Tut, tut, Lupin. If you don't like it, I assure you that there are these remarkable rectangular objects in stores called books. Inside, are black marks called words, and they describe how to create the wolfsbane potion to your liking," Snape teases.

"I know how to read!"

"Do you? Well, we learn new things every day, do we not? Good day, Lupin," Snape says, giving me a mocking bow.

He sweeps out of the house, and Molly comes over and says, "Well, that was odd, Severus coming and going like that without a by your leave. I was planning on making beef stroganoff tonight, and he likes stroganoff."

I hug her. "Who can say with him? I just don't understand why he would need to talk with Hermione alone."

Molly nods. "Well, come on in and sit down for the meeting, then. I'm sure there is a perfectly rational explanation to all of this. Afterwards, if you want to question her, I'm sure that she would tell you, she's a good girl."

" _Yes, a 'good girl,' who is ripe for the plucking,"_ Mooney pipes up. " _She smells like heaven compared to shape changer."_

" _Her name is Dora, not shape changer,"_ Lupin admonishes. " _Plus, Hermione is Harry Potter's best friend. Why on earth would I touch her?"_

" _Um, because she is mine?"_  
 _"She's not yours."_  
 _"Yet. But soon."_  
 _"She's too young for us."_  
 _"Old enough."_

The Order meeting is the usual particulars about Voldemort's plans to expand his recruitment schedule to include giants and zombies. My report had more to do with what was happening with the werewolves: I could get none of them on our side. Damn Greyback being so persuasive in insisting that Voldemort had their best interests at heart. I gave my report, and even touched upon being tailed by Greyback himself on my way back to headquarters.

When I was done, Arthur Weasley asks the obvious question, "But you said that you all had territories that you couldn't cross. Why did he pursue you?"

I sigh. I know about Hermione's secret, but I do not think the others can handle being told about her being a werewolf now.

"He wanted to fight me for the right to one of his mates," I explain. "He is the Alpha, and it's the privilege of being the Alpha to mate with as many females as possible."

"So, that's why Padfoot has been excited," Sirius quips. "He has smelled that she is in heat."

Tonks rolls her eyes. "Ugh, can we talk about something else besides wolf hierarchy here? This is like, so dull! I guess you're just gonna have to hex Greyback's balls off, babe."

I grin at that, but I feel ill at ease. If I tell her about Hermione she will freak out, but if we keep it secret...well, then there can be some room to maneuver there and eventually tell her the truth about Mooney finding his true mate. The only problem is that I have to mate with Hermione in both forms. I have no choice in this matter. I just cannot imagine her being on board with this, though.

Tonks looks at me strangely, so I cover up my inner unease by laughing along with her joke. The meeting soon ends, and the kids come in, down from upstairs, for dinner. Hermione looks just as uncomfortable as me, as she tries to keep up with her two guy friend's youthful excitement about returning to Hogwarts in a week. Can I tell her? I do not know.

We all eat dinner, and Hermione excuses herself from the table, and I find her in the library reading up on lycanthropy of all things. I clear my throat, and she jumps.

She puts a hand to her heart and says, "Oh! I'm sorry, Remus, you startled me."

"Hermione, I know."

She looks up from her book. "You know what? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"About...your furry problem."

She glares at me. "You spied on me and Professor Snape."

I have no excuses to give her. "Yes, but.. He seemed to be attentive to you. Unusually so."

"Jealous?"  
"I'm concerned."  
"May I talk with your wolf?"  
"She's a bit...blunt."  
"So is Mooney."  
Hermione shrugged. "Fine."

Her left eye goes yellow, and her right eye stays normal. Hermione's wolf sniffs me, and musses me. Mooney stirs and begins to do the same thing.

"You look nothing like your wolf self," Hermione says, her voice becoming more sultry and older. Mooney's mate must have had quite a few hostess's in her lifetime before choosing to inhabit Hermione. "But you do not look so bad yourself. Cute, but not handsome like Sirius or Severus."

I clear my throat, embarrassed by her bluntness. "The full moon is in two weeks, and I have to return to the school to teach classes. You don't think this could be awkward between me and Hermione?"

Her wolf laughs. "We are mates, it is our part of fate, nothing more. Accept it. Age is of no factor or importance. All shall work out in the end."

Mooney takes over my voice and growls, "Ignore him, love. I do everyday. I will find my way to you. Nothing will keep me from you, nothing."

"Good."   
Mooney sniffs her and licks along Hermione's neck. "Soo sweet, and beautiful. I'm looking forward to taking what is mine."

She chuckles, kissing along my neck. "Mmm, I like a persistent male. But pack rules."

Mooney scowled at this, and growls. "Why?"

"Because I wish it."  
"Fine."

We both feel our wolves recede, and Hermione's eyes are normal and hers once more. I realize that I'm still hugging her, and I put her away from me, blushing. We don't speak for a long time.

"What about Tonks?"  
"What about your friends?"  
"They won't understand."  
"Nor will she."  
"I'm sorry. Greyback, he..."

I shake my head. "It's alright, Hermione. When you're ready, you will tell me, but I know he is the Alpha. He bit me and Bill Weasley. Just know that I won't judge you, you didn't ask to be bitten."

"Do people get bitten willingly?"  
"Sometimes."

"Oh." Hermione yawns. "Well, I had better get to bed. Thank you, Remus, for not freaking out about this whole mate thing. Only Snape and Sirius know I'm like you, and I would like to keep it that way. Harry and Ron would handle it very badly my furry problem."

I nod, and let her leave the library. I end up crashing on the couch, and dream of running through the Forbidden Forest with a beautiful white and gray female wolf loping by my side as we hunt a deer for our meal before we find a cave to mate in celebration of our kill....


	5. Back To Hogwarts

The meeting between me and Remus Lupin disturbed me, because he seemed remarkably chill about it, considering all that has happened. I also had to part from Sirius, and that was hard, much harder than I thought it would be. We slept together in his room, and I made my excuses to Ginny.

But I banish these thoughts, and pop in my mp3 player, which was a birthday gift from my mom to 'help with my studying.'

Ron looks at it with confusion, and asks, "What is that?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "It's a music player, Ron. I wish I had one, that way I could listen to music whenever I want."

"What's the song Mione?' "  
"Some love song."

Both of my friends egg me on to sing, and I do, and I can tell Selene is helping me pitch my voice in a more professional way. When I get done with the song, Harry and Ron sit there stunned, and other people are clapping as well.

Ginny hugs me. "Girl, it's about time you got up the nerve to show off that you can sing."

I laugh. "Well, my mum taught me how to tango too, which is weird as a little girl to dance with boys."

Ginny giggles. "Your parents seem cool, Mione.' Ooo! Speaking of talents," She hands me a flyer for a talent show during the school year that would go a long way to winning the House cup. "Check it out. Dumbledore says even teachers can participate, and the only rule is that it has to be a real talent, not made with magical means."

Ron groans. "Oh man, that will be like impossible! Who the heck can do anything without magic?"

"Well, Mione' can clearly sing ."

" _And the ginger can stuff his face,"_ Selene pipes up, scoffing. " _And you like this boy, why? Sirius is much more of a man."_

_"He's my friend. My friend."_

_"Uh huh. That's not what he wants, and you know it. Wake me when Mooney wants to talk will you?"_

_"Whatever."_   
_"Prude."_   
_"Bitch."_   
_"Whatever."_

My friends continue to debate, and I grab my stuff to change into my uniform. When I change into my uniform, I notice that my period started. Good, if Sirius got me pregnant that would have been really awkward. Selene makes no comment about that, but something tells me that she wouldn't have cared if I was.

I pick up my book on lycanthropy, and groan. It is incurable, apparently, so I have to live with Selene until I am dead. Lovely. Being turned into a damned vampire would have been way better the more I read about this mate bond that I have with Lupin. Pack rules? What the heck did she mean about that? Mooney was not happy either about her decision. Maybe I should ask him some time when I can.

My friends get changed into their school uniforms, and Hogsmeade appears in the train window. In the distance looms Hogwarts, and I see the moon outside. It is nearly full, but not full enough to compel me to shift and seek Mooney out for our little moonlight loving.

The train stops and people start getting out. I do not notice the leg that trips me, but I hear giggling from Parkinson and her other Slytherin clique of girls.

"Ooo! That must have been quite the tumble, mudblood," She sneers, scrunching up her ugly pug nose to make her appear even more homely than she already is. "You wouldn't want to break your leg for the talent show, now would you?"

Selene growls, and I eye Pansy sharply. "No, we wouldn't. And it would be such _a...shame_ for you to have your throat torn out. You better be careful, bitch. My patience has limits."

Parkinson looks at me with fear, but she soon smirks and says, "Whatever freak. Get the hell out of my way, mudblood, you're polluting my air."

I laugh coldly. "Just know that you have been warned."

Harry looks at me and says, "Uh Mione,' you looked kind of scary there. You normally just ignore the Slytherin girls."

I shrug. "I'm just giving Parkinson a fair warning. Let's catch a carriage before the others are full."

"Yeah, good idea."  
Ron joins us, because of...reasons? Oh right, he's supposed to be my friend, but the way he is eying me lately makes me think that Selene had a point in warning me about his intentions towards me. Gods, I hope that he doesn't try to ask me out. Ewww.

We get to the castle in record time, and before the feast Dumbledore announces this talent show idea of his as a way to promote friendly school House competition. The girls get all excited, not so much the boys. Apparently, the talent show is all that anyone can talk about as the feast goes on. I catch Lupin's eye up at the teacher's table, and we nod to each other. But I also catch Snape's eye, and I swear that I see him wink at me subtly. What the hell?!

Selene laughs. " _Oh, drama, drama. Just get it over with a have them both. A pity you're so closed off. But I'll fix that."_

" _Why are you wanting to sleep around?! Mooney didn't like what you suggested,"_ I seethe at her.

Selene sighs in exasperation. " _Mooney is old fashioned, Hermione. He believes your destined mate should have total rights to you."_

" _Oh, the more young the better for the pack,"_ I realize with a start. " _But...but shouldn't you commit to just your mate? Won't you mating with multiple guys and having kids with them cause unnecessary rivalries?"_

Selene chuckles. " _I'm not a human who cares about that. I'm a wolf, I have loyalty to only my mate, but as a female I have the choice to mate with who I choose. Pity for males, they can only have one mate, unless they're an Alpha. Hence why every male in the pack wants to be one."_

" _Interesting_."  
"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked, snapping his fingers. "Earth to Hermione Granger."

I look at Harry across the Gryffindor table. "Sorry, Harry. I spaced out there for a minute. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would be signing up for the talent show," He repeats himself.

"Probably. What are you good at?"

"Taming snakes?" Harry admits. "But that's magical. I'm not really good at anything besides flying."

"That's it! You can fly an obstacle course or something, Harry," I suggest. "And Ron, you're good at chess. You could play on that big chess board in the castle dungeons. See? Problem solved, guys."

"Cool!" My friends chime.

The feast ends, and everyone goes up to their common rooms. I get ready for bed, and I think of what I'm going to do when the full moon comes. I then realize that I miss Sirius. I miss him badly, his voice, his arms around me, his kisses. What the heck is wrong with me? I shouldn't get distracted by a wizard I should never have slept with to begin with. Now, I miss him in every way a witch can miss a wizard.

I ended up falling asleep, and I dreamed of Greyback violating me again, except he is mauling me and as my vision goes dark, that is when I wake up screaming. Ginny soothes me to sleep, and I cannot tell her why I'm having a nightmare about being killed.

"Will you stay with me, Gin?"  
"Sure. Night' Min.' "  
"Night' Gin."

I fall asleep again, and the rest of my first night in the castle passed by uneventfully. But I had a feeling that this would not be the last of the nightmares, and the only way I could get rid of them was a certain dark haired legilimens who has always fascinated and challenged me at the same time, Severus Snape...


	6. Love By Moonlight

I drink my wolfsbane, and it tastes sweet, like strawberry and cherry mixed together, and I put it away in my hiding place in my nightstand by my bed. I didn't want people to find it, but at the same time I know that I cannot keep the secret of my lycanthropy forever, someone is bound to find out at some point.

I take out Harry's invisibility cloak from my purse, and while I feel slightly guilty about taking it, it is the only way I can think of to sneak past Filch and Mrs. Norris. I slip it on and make my way outside Gryffindor Tower. It is cold tonight, positively chilly, but not to the degree that it could snow at any time, for which I am very thankful. I freeze the branches of the whomping willow, and venture my way inside the secret entrance.

Lupin is already there. He is reading a book on a slightly dusty bed. I slip off the invisibility cloak, and he looks up at me.

"I didn't think you would be able to get away," He says, setting the book aside. "Are you ready to shift?"

"Does it...does it hurt?"  
"Yes, a lot."  
"Wonderful."

"Do you want me to turn around, or?" He asks, looking bashful as he asks the question.

I shrug my shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I guess."

I undress, and Lupin looks me over, his gaze becoming heated as he approaches me. I cast my eyes down, but he lifts my chin to meet his eyes. Our eyes meet, and he almost kisses me, but steps away from me.

"I...I can't," He apologizes. "You're lovely, Hermione, but...I have Dora to think of, and--"

"You think I want to do this?!" I snap. "I'm betraying Sirius by even being here with you, and why? Because some brutish deatheater decided to _rape_ me and make me like you!" I cry bitter tears.

"You and...Sirius?"  
"Yes. My wolf slept with Padfoot too," I inform him.

He steps back from me. "I...I had no idea. I thought it was just me who had someone."

The moon rises higher in the sky, and he nods his head grimly. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Sure. Strip."  
He does, and his body is littered with scars, and the bite that turned him is on the left side of his neck. I brush my fingers against it, and he shivers from my touch.

"Does that hurt?"  
Lupin smiles warmly. "Quite the opposite. Let me show you."

He trails his hand down my neck, and his thumb brushes across my bite. I shiver in response, and I rise on my toes and kiss him. He growls in the back of his throat, and kisses me back as he pulls me flush to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and our kisses turn passionate as we touch one another.

"I'm not quite ready for that," Remus confesses, resting his forehead against mine. "But we can take it slow. How does that sound?"

I stroke his bristly cheek, smiling. "It sounds great. Let's shift."

He kisses me lightly, and releases me. I begin to feel my bones elongate and change. Selene soothes me and says, " _Let me take it from here."_

_"Okay."_

I feel not just pushed out of my mind, but shoved violently to the side as I'm forced to watch the rest of the night as if I am a spectator. I watch the wolves venture out of the whomping willow, and they seem happy, happier than I have ever seen them before.

They hunt a deer and share the kill. The blood turns my stomach, but my wolf revels in the kill, as does Mooney...

🐺----

Selene

_The cave has good smells, and is warm from the cold evening air. The clouds will rain soon. Mooney looks so beautiful beside me all handsome and fierce. I lick my lips, and muss his soft black fur. He musses me back, and gives me a lick._

_We groom each other, and then we mate. He lightly bites me on the scruff of the neck as he_ _finishes and he lays down on the cave floor. I lay down beside him._

_"The host and hostess are getting restless," I point out._

_Mooney licks me and growls slightly. "I still don't understand_ _why you do not want to be just with me."_

_I growl. "I just want to be fierce and free. Besides, they want other people."_

_Mooney whines sadly. "You're mine. Just as I am yours."_

" _I know."_  
 _"If it's what you need...I'm here."_  
 _"Thank you."_  
 _"Let's get back."_

_We run beside each other in the swirling fall leaves, and playfight on the grounds. The big tree with flattening limbs is before us. Mooney finds the knot at the base, and he presses it with his paw. The branches freeze in mid air, and we go down into the secret passage of the tree. Then I feel Hermione come forward, and I go to sleep..._

_🐺----_

I feel that I'm back in the small room in the whomping willow. Remus shifts back as well. I begin to leave, but he shakes his head.

"No, don't leave," Remus says. "It's much too late for you to sneak back into the castle. We have to sit tight until the breakfast bell rings in the morning."

I yawn. "And I'm supposed to do what? Sleep here with you?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I promise I won't steal the covers."

"Fine. I'll clean the bed."  
I take out my vine covered wand and cast some cleaning spells. The bed cleaned itself, and I get under the covers. He joins me, and we lay back to back.

"Hermione?" He asks.  
"Mmhm?"

"If you weren't like me...would you have chosen me? I'm only curious," Remus asks.

I turn to face him. It's strange how I can see so much better in the dark now that I'm a werewolf.

"Probably not," I admit.  
His face falls. "Oh."

"It's not because you're not cute, but we've just never been close enough to think you were interested in me," I explain gently. 

Remus chuckles. "I feel the same way. But I think if you were in my year, this would have happened...you and me. You're brainy and smart as a whip, I like that. I suppose it's nice to share this part of myself with someone."

I kiss him. He responds, and before I know what is happening, we are making rough love in celebration. When we are done, we lay still connected, spooned together as we sleep in each other's arms, utterly spent and exhausted. No matter what happens within the next few months, we still have this memorable night, and I will cherish it always. The details will work itself out in the end, I have to believe that, no matter what...


	7. A Sense Of Normalcy

Remus sneaks me back into the castle, and he kisses my hand before we go our separate ways. Thank goodness, I had a spare uniform packed away in my purse that I put the undetectable extension charm on. My hair must look like hell, but it is not the first time that it has looked like a damn bird's nest. I go in through the portrait hole, and gather up my school things. At this hour, everyone is down in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

I make my way into the Great Hall. Ginny eyes me knowingly. Ron is stuffing his face with pancakes, and Harry is chatting away with Lee Jordan about Quidditch. Of course, what else would the Chosen One have to talk about but sports?

Ginny plops down beside me and asks under her breath, "Where were you last night?"

I scowl. "Maybe you need to get your eyes checked, Ginny."

She narrows her eyes. "Fine. You sneaked out and had some little tryst with a guy. It's no big deal, we've all done it. Who is he, do I know him?"

"Yeah. I fucked Superman last night," I scowl. "Are you happy now?"

"Hell no. I'm gonna find out, just you wait," Ginny promises. "I just can't figure out why you're being so evasive."

"Um, maybe because not everything is your fucking business!" I snap. "I'm going to Double Potions if you want to pester me some more."

I sweep out of the Great Hall, and I'm one of the first students to show up to class. Snape is grading papers at his desk, and he sighs in exasperation. "Whatever could be your problem, Miss. Granger? I assure you that I do not wish to hear your inner dialogue."

"Whatever. Like I can control my thoughts," I reply. "I'm sorry, sir. I had a rather wretched night."

"Apology accepted. 5 points from Gryffindor for your rudeness," Snape says, eying me sharply as if I was going to argue with him. I no longer care about House cups, and school unity bullshit, I have my own drama to deal with at the moment.

Harry sits next to me and begins to chat away about the wiggenweld potion. I take notes and help when he can't seem to stir the ingredients properly. But my mind is on last night. Okay, I'm not officially dating Sirius, I made that clear to him, but besides my guilt over what I did with Remus, last night was amazing. We hunted, we played in the fall leaves, and we had great sex. Yeah, it would have been perfect if I didn't feel like I was cheating on Sirius Black. But then again, Lupin cheated on Tonks as well, so he has to live with that guilt.

I keep catching Professor Snape's eye from across the room. Yeah, if he is trying to get my attention in seducing me, he is doing a really piss poor job of it. But he sure has that velvety voice and dark looks to help him out.

Selene yawns in my mind, and stirs. " _Ooo! The sexy dungeon master at work, yum! Aw, why don't you want him? He is adorable."_

I shake my head in annoyance. " _He's my teacher_!"

" _So is the mate."_  
 _"Like I have a choice with him."_  
 _"Shut up, you liked it."_  
 _"Ugh, can I please concentrate on my lessons?! Go to sleep...or something,"_ I try to get her to sleep but Selene just laughs.

 _"I can talk to him for you, and he can mate with you, and problem solved,"_ Selene suggests in a mischievous tone of voice. " _You decide who you want. Oh, wait, you have no choice but to be with Remus Lupin. It's just for the full moon that you have to engage with him, so don't get your panties in a twist over it."_

 _"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!"_  
 _"Fine. You are so dull, you know that?"_ Selene points out, and I don't hear from her for the rest of the lesson.

My lessons are relatively dull, and then the one class I want to avoid pops up as my last one: Defence Against The Dark Arts. Most of the students are excited that Lupin decided to come back to teach at Dumbledore's request, but since he shifted into his wolf form with me, and we had sex in both of our forms, I'm not so enthused. In fact, I feel like this complicates things a lot seeing him as my teacher when during a full moon we have to be lovers. Thank goodness, I still take my birth control pills faithfully, because so far in my experience, no wizard uses condoms with their witch.

We are going to be repelling boggarts again, because the last time, half of the class didn't get to confront their boggart, because of Harry. We all waited in a line, and various phobias popped up. When it was my turn, I nearly screamed when I saw myself bloodied and being torn apart by Fenrir Greyback. He was hunched over me, raping me violently.

"Riddikulus!" I nearly shriek, making the grisly scene dissolve and becomes a purple dancing dinosaur.

I retreat to the farthest corner of the room, and sob into my knees for the rest of the class. Harry comes to me afterward, and hugs me. "I...Why did you see Greyback doing...that to you, Mione'?"

Before I can answer, Lupin is there, and he says, "Harry, can you leave Hermione with me?"

"But--"  
" _Now_ , Harry."

"Yeah, um, okay." Harry leaves, looking utterly powerless to help me.

Remus gathers me into his arms, and holds me close. He nuzzles me, murring softly in the way wolves comfort each other.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," He soothes. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you. I can understand why you didn't mention it before. But I won't let him harm you again."

I look up at him, and I shake my head. "You can't promise me that, Remus. Selene protected me the last time. But can you protect me from my nightmares? I dream of him killing me almost every night."

His brown eyes widen, and he asks, "Every night?"

I can only nod my head. "I...It's like I can't keep him out. I know Selene tries to distract me from it, but...yeah, almost every night it's the same: I run from him, he catches me, and he tears me apart as _he...r-rapes_ me again. There is so much blood. It's like losing my virginity over and over again, even though all he did was assault me and bite me."

Remus sits back, thinking deeply. "When did Greyback bite you?"

"During the attack on the Burrow--"

"Last Christmas," Remus finishes for me. I nod to confirm. "Jesus. Would you be comfortable with telling Snape this?"

Selene says through me, "I know I would. I like him."

Remus chuckles, "I had a feeling you would, love. But can I talk to Hermione?"

"I'll leave if you kiss me."

Remus kisses me. I respond, and then we hear Snape clear his throat. "Oh, how _touching_. Such closeness is discouraged with the students, Lupin."

Remus growls. "I will choose to ignore your jibe for now, Severus. But only because I need your help with her." Remus stands, and stares up at Snape.

Snape raises an eyebrow, and crosses his arms. "I see. And just what cockamamie scheme have you cooked in your halfbaked brain, Lupin?"

"Just listen for a minute, asshole. I need your expertise in occlumency to block what happened to Hermione when she was bitten," Remus explains. "During the boggart exercise, the boggart revealed a very graphic, violent nightmare she keeps having almost every night. Rape, death, blood...it was not an easy thing to watch."

Snape's entire demeanor changes as he says, "I'm doing this for her, not you. I assumed that you deliberately put her at risk as the one who bit her."

"I already have a damn girlfriend," Remus informs Snape. "Why the hell would I turn a witch a werewolf? Greyback did this to her. Her wolf is my wolf's mate, and that is all."

Snape crouches to my level, and tries to get my attention. But then I hear his voice in my head, " _Hermione, can you get up? I'm going to do something I shouldn't, but this is going to take some time. I need to get you to my quarters to concentrate on doing this."_

I look up at him, and wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand. I stand up on shaky legs. I stumble and Snape helps me up. Remus glares at him, and I can feel Mooney's jealousy radiating out from his host.

"Wait. Can I say something to Lupin?" I ask. Snape nods for me to go on.

I go to Remus, and I hug him. "Can you please tell Mooney not to get jealous here? I'm getting help from Professor Snape, not seeking affection from him."

Remus grins. "Sure. I'll tell him. You know how possessive he is, though."

"I know he is."  
"Hey, be careful, alright? If something happened to you--"

"I know." I feel reassured by his words, and I walk with Professor Snape to the dungeons. They are cold as always, so I draw my cloak tight around myself. Draco Malfoy and his friends stare after us in shock, and only later do I realize why: Snape had been leading me through the school with his hand resting on my lower back like my boyfriend, not a teacher.

We pause before the door to his quarters. He sighs, and turns to me, "I should refuse to help either of you. His friends and him have done nothing but been thorns in my side for years."

I sigh. "Yes, but you said you were doing this for me. I have tried blocking the dreams out, believe me, but my wolf spirit can only do so much."

He nods, and uses wandless magic to take down some very advanced wards to open his quarters. Inside, it is immaculately clean, and it looks like something a dark Prince would have: rich, dark furnishings, save for a modern, plushy black leather couch. I look around the room, and grin in approval.

"It's cozy," I comment. "But a little big for just one person."

Snape grins. "I hate claustrophobic spaces. Sit on the couch."

Selene smirks, "Yes, daddy."  
"What was that?"  
"Selene is a perv, sorry."  
"Sit."

I obey, and he puts away his outer teacher's robe, and comes back. "Can I trust you to leave you here to explain to the headmaster what is happening?"

"Can you not tell him about the rape?" I ask. "It...I'm not comfortable sharing it."

He nods. "Understood. I will only tell Dumbledore that you have been having nightmares that will not go away, and one of them traumatized you in class during the boggart exercise."

"Thank you...Severus."  
"Don't thank me yet."

He uses floo powder and he throws it into the flames. They turn emerald green, and he shouts, "Headmaster office."

The flames engulf him, and Selene looks at the room through my eyes. " _Again, why don't you want this wizard? He lives like a literal Prince. He has some affection for you. Otherwise, he wouldn't do this for you."_

"I doubt that," I murmur aloud. "Next thing you're going to do is suggest I sleep with the Malfoys."

Selene giggles. " _Is the sire as attractive as the son? It's a shame he's such a spoiled brat, he would be desirable otherwise."_

" _He's married."_  
 _"So?"_  
 _"Oh, that just tells me that he's even hotter,"_ Selene answers. " _Never mind. I'm the veteran temptress, sister. Now, when Severus returns, you go along with this occlumency exercise, but you use body language to indicate you want him."_

" _I...I don't want him!"_

_"Uh huh. Sure, you don't. I do, though. Like I said, I can't wait to lick him like a lollypop. I'm bored, let's go explore his bedroom, it must be just as nice as out here."_

I reluctantly get up, and do just that. Beautiful dark green bedding covers his dark four poster bed, I touch nothing, though. Everything is so precisely organized that I dare not touch anything. I have never seen any bachelor so fastidious as my potions professor; it gives a lot of insight into his character.

I go into his personal library collection. Many of the books are rare potions books, a lot of dark arts tomes, and general magic, but he also loves literature as well. I take out Pride and Prejudice, and a photograph flutters out. I look at the picture, and it is of Harry's mother Lily.

Selene sneers. " _She looks like a cock teasing bitch. It's amazing what one can find out when one scans another's mind when they don't know it."_

" _Harry is a good person, though."_

 _"Yeah, he's a real lamb. She wasn't though. Whatever, she's dead now. I would tear her throat out otherwise,"_ Selene growls. " _Put it back, or you'll piss this Mr. Darcy off."_

I do just that, and take off my shoes. I curl up on the black leather couch, and fall right to sleep, comforted by the smells of my potions professor in the room...  
  



	8. Dream Weaving

Severus

I make my excuses to Dumbledore, and he had wanted to join me in my quarters, but I was able to persuade him against that, but that still didn't erase the fact that I had a student in my quarters. Okay, she is of age, but that is immaterial, it is still against the rules teachers have to abide by.

I use the floo network to go back to my personal quarters and find her asleep on my couch. Her curls frame her face, and I take this time to study her, truly study Hermione Granger's face. There is a very slight dusting of freckles across her nose, and while I normally do not go for brunettes, she is quite...beautiful.

I can only sense her wolf spirit lurking about inside of her, curious of me, desiring me, but not much else. I summon a chair to me, and sit across from her. I take her hand in mine. Her hands are delicate, and long fingered, with medium length nails that are fairly well manicured.

I enter her mind, and I am in a dark graveyard. A tall, curvy woman with long straight hair as blonde as a Malfoy's, greets me. She wears a long black gauzy dress that is both modest and sexy at the same time. Her eyes are the yellow of a wolf's.

"Greetings, Severus Snape," She purrs in a sultry tone of voice. "I am Selene. I chose to appear as a witch instead of my physical form. As you may have surmised, I am quite old as wolf spirits go."

I walk towards her. "How old are you? I have to know."

She shrugs a pale shoulder. "However long it's been since the Hebrew Savior was crucified. It matters not, I was summoned once again to share my consciousness with a witch who was turned into a werewolf. I have been inside of muggle girls as well, but their minds are far less interesting, and my, my does this particular witch intrigue me."

She sweeps a hand towards an old ruined gothic Abbey. "She also needs my strength. Watch as she tries to fight the Alpha."

I watch the violent scene play out as Fenrir Greyback brutally bites and rapes Hermione. She tries to fight him, but of course, the beastly man is way too strong for the petite witch. A strange feeling of protection washes over me, and I want to go and rescue her.

Selene snaps her fingers, and the scenes become progressively more debauched.

"I eventually couldn't take it any more," Selene growls. "I had to get her out of there, and it was the first night I was strong enough to shift and give the Alpha a few deep scratches and bites to remember me by. I will spare you what happened at Grimmauld Place, I know you as a jealous, distrustful wizard."

"You had no right to read my mind!" I protest. "How did you get past my shields?"

She laughs, and cups my face with her hands, forcing me to look at her. I have to admit that she is beautiful, but I feel nothing for her. "Pity, you think so little of me, Severus. But you care for her. If you did not feel some measure of love for her, her biting and being assaulted over and over again by the Alpha would not move you as it did."

She somehow goes into my mind. We stand on the grounds of Hogwarts, and it is the day Lily rejects me. "You were cute even then," She observes. "A bit shy for your own good. But if you had the confidence, you could have any witch you wanted."

She steps up behind James Potter and slaps him on the back of the head. His glasses go flying, and he curses. I watch in shock as I remembered that that did happen to him when he was bullying me that day. What. The. Hell?!

She giggles. "A pity they didn't break. Can I ask why Lily wanted such a pinch faced troll? At least you got laid by her."

I blush. "Yeah, when we were like fourteen. Then she started liking him after this day."

"Pity. But it made you bitter inside. I'm giving you the chance to free yourself of this darkness inside of you."

"How?"  
"Hold my hands, and trust me."

I reluctantly take her hands in mine, and from the touch of her magic blending in with mine, I began to feel...whole, and cleansed deep inside. I open my eyes again, and I am back in the present day, and in my quarters.

Hermione opens her eyes, and she says, "Did she heal you too? I...I might have seen a bit of where you had to kill your father after he killed your mother. I'm sorry, I had no idea you went through that."

The usual anger I would feel simply wasn't there. It was remarkable, really. I simply nod my head. "You tell anyone about this, and--"

"I know," Hermione says gently. "And I won't. I think I understand why you are so closed off. Just know that I'm not judging you, Severus. No one has the right to do that. I'm just sorry that you had to go through that."

"I don't want your pity."

She sits up straight, and glares at me, "Seriously, Severus? I'm not _pitying_ you. I'm showing you some compassion. Go ahead, call me names," She stands, and I follow suit. "Do it. Call me insufferable, a godsdamned know-it-all, a bitch, whatever you want to call me. It would certainly fit your modus operandi to lash out at anyone who wants to help or even...care for you. Go right ahead, because once I step out of these quarters I'm not going to tolerate it."

I watch her gather her things, and I am speechless at her boldness in standing up to me. Her hand is on the doorknob, and I grab her about the waist, and I crash my mouth to hers. She slaps me, hard. Such fire...such passion. Fuck, I want her. Now. She goes to slap me again, but I don't let her. I part her lips with my tongue, and we fight each other as our hands attack each other's clothes.

I pick her up, and her long legs wrap around my hips as I carry her into the bedroom. I slam her on the bed, and still, she fights me as I attack her damned near perfect breasts with my tongue.

She moans from pleasure. I grin at her, victorious. But then she escapes from my grip on her, and she frees me from my pants, and she smirks as she proceeds to give me an amazing blow job.

"Jesus, witch," I moan. "I'm going to...I'm going to cum."

She gets off of me and undresses me the rest of the way. She peppers my stomach and chest with kisses, and then teases my nipples with her tongue and teeth. She kisses me, and then sits up to impales herself on my length. She feels...perfect. Just perfect. I let her ride me for a while, and then take over.

From here, it is both rough and tender at the same time. I kiss her one last time as I find my release and withdraw out of her, collapsing on my bed, which is trashed from the force of our earlier antics. She lies down, and stares up at the canopy.

"Okay, that happened," She says apropos to nothing. "And I was able to stay with it the entire time, so I guess whatever Selene did, it worked."

I roll over to look down at her, propping my head up on my hand. "I apologize if it seemed like I forced you. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Hermione chuckles. "No, you were great. But um..do we like, go back to pretending we didn't just have an amazing fuck earlier? Because, I have to say that if I knew you liked me, I probably would not have bothered with Krum or McClaggen."

I laugh. "Oh? And what of Black and Lupin? I'm not sure I like this being a one night stand sort of thing."

She sighs, looking sad. "I haven't decided on who I want, okay? Every full moon, I really have no choice in being with my mate, but afterwards, I'm as free as I can be. I just...can you let me decide? I'm not rejecting you, I promise. But if I'm not sure who I want, then it isn't fair to just string any of you along."

I kiss her softly. "I understand. But something tells me that we will be doing this again."

She laughs. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it. But aren't you supposed to wine and dine me first?"

"Would you like me to?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I will, but not in school."

"Ah yes, 'professional behavior will be maintained at all times around the female student population,' " She quotes in a good imitation of Minerva McGonagall. I find myself laughing, finding her strangely easy to be around. Who knew?

I get up out of bed, and she follows me, giving me a nice view of her slender figure. The wolf's influence on her body gave her figure a toned, lithe quality that years of exercise normally achieve.

I avert my eyes, but she shakes her head. "It's okay to look. I know you like what you see."

"It's precisely why I do, that I shouldn't. You're a student," I remind her.

She shrugs. "Only in public. I need to go rinse off and go to dinner. No doubt, my friends are expecting that you sacrificed me to the Dark Lord, since I've been here in your quarters all day."

I laugh, kissing her. I am disturbed by how easily it is to forget that she is still a student, and I could get in so much trouble for being intimate with her. Of course, a part of me doesn't give a damn about that. What has following the rules ever done for me? It didn't help me in my own school days, and it certainly does not help now since I slept with a werewolf witch that just _gets_ me on every level.

She leads me into my own shower, and as we wash each other, I revel in this simple intimacy with a woman. Not even Lily did this simple act with me, or tried to understand that being merely compassionate didn't work, I needed to nourish love. Hell, I still do. But I will not rush this...if there is anything deep between me and Hermione...

🐺----

The water from the shower seems to wash my past from me as I revel in the warmth of the water, and the feeling of the handsome dark wizard holding me close. I cup Severus's cheek in my hand and raise my lips to press against his. He responds immediately, and parts my lips with his tongue. His hands massage my breasts and one hand travels down my abs to stroke me between my legs. I moan into his mouth as his fingers thrust inside of me in and out.

"Severus..." I breathed. "Please."

"Please what, lioness? Say the words, I want to hear it," He purrs in my ear with that sensuous as sin voice of his.

"F--Fuck me. Please."  
"Yes, ma'am."

He kisses along my neck, and then presses me up against the shower wall as he enters me from behind. We both gasp at the moment he penetrates me, and the only sounds in the room is the slapping of wet flesh and our moans and gasps of pleasure. I feel my inner walls tighten around his cock, and he gasps, biting my neck near to Greyback's bite as he moans, filling me with his release.

We rinse off again, and after this, we dress after we dry off. I tame my hair, and throw on some tasteful, understated makeup. Before we leave, Severus pulls me to him, and we share a final kiss. This one is soft, and deep, and it leaves me breathless.

"Thank you. For everything."  
"No, thank you. I mean that."

We part ways, and I discreetly head into the Great Hall, but when I sit at the Gryffindor table, Ginny smirks and passes me a note: _I saw you and Snape kiss in the hallway. I freaking knew you two had a thing for each other! Nice going there._

I shrug my shoulders. I pass her a note that said: _Don't you dare tell anyone. "_ No problem," She whispers. "So, um, is he like nice looking underneath all of that black?"

I giggle. I hold out my hands and measure out his length. Her eyes go wide as saucers. " _Damn_ , girl. My lips are sealed. I'm sorry that I pried earlier, but you've been so weird lately."

"I'm back," I said, more out loud. "Something tells me you have a new guy."

Ginny glances over at the Slytherin table, and Blaise Zambini winks at Ginny before chatting away with Draco Malfoy and his friends.

"Zambini?!"  
"Yeah. He's cute, and sweet."

"Ron will hate it when he finds out. You know that, girl," I point out.

Ginny watches her brother stuff his face with chicken, while talking while his mouth is full as he chats up Harry about gossip and Quidditch. "Like I care," She finally quips. "And I don't care if my parents play the race card either, I'm dating him, and that's final. You support me, right?"

I smile, giving her a pinky swear. "Definitely. Even though, I'm having a very complicated love life this year."

"I hear you."  
"Good. No more talk about it."  
"Yep. Lips sealed, I get it."

We eat dinner, and Remus and Severus both catch my eye a few times. I groan inwardly. I slept with both of them, and now they have more fuel to add to their childhood dislike of one another, because I know that they like me.

I make my excuses and go back to Gryffindor Tower early. I got ready for bed, and for the first time in months, I no longer had nightmares about my biting and rape. But I am concerned about the condition of my heart. Who do I want? Who can I love, ultimately? The answer was that all of them had a lot going for them. I doubt my friends can understand my fetish for older wizards, but I knew a long time ago that wizards my own age would bore me before long. I have to decide, and I suppose that means more exploring. I sleep more at ease in months, my sleep dreamless...


	9. A Rude Awakening

I make my excuses to my parents about not wanting to go with them to France this year for the summer. Ginny seems to believe that I'm only dating Severus Snape, which is fine, because if she knew how weird my love life is, she wouldn't know how to handle it. Harry is getting closer with the Weasleys, and he writes letters to Sirius when he can, but in secret, I have been visiting with all of my wizards intermittently.

I had heard that Grimmauld Place would be full the last week of summer before the new term starts, but to Sirius, that just upped the fun for him: sneaking little trysts here and there with me.

"Remus tells me that you and Severus have something going on. Is that true?" He asks as we lay in bed together after making love.

"Yes, but neither of us planned it."

Sirius shifted to look at me. "Hey, it's okay. I just wanted to hear it from you. I'm not jealous, okay? I get it, alright? I know you've always kinda liked him."

I'm surprised by his chill attitude about this. "Is it the Padfoot part of you that gets it, or you?"

"Both. Would it be great if you love me? Hell yeah, it would be," He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. "But I'm realistic, kitten. What can I offer you besides a few stolen moments? A name? A dark legacy where my family has a bad history of hating witches like you. Yeah, not good prospects for you."

I kiss his forehead, and say, "I don't care about that. I care about us, Sirius. You know that."

He kisses me slowly, and he says, "I know. But you don't get what I'm saying, Hermione. I...I _love_ you, regardless of what the hell else is going on. I'm willing to wait for you, and that's why I'm not jealous."

"Thank you. You're an awesome guy, you know that?" I say, tracing a finger around one of his chest tattoos.

Sirius grins, chuckles, "That tickles. Nope, I didn't know I was so great, babe. But it's nice to hear you say it."

"Well, I mean that."

"Good. Now, stop that, or I'm going to tickle you back," Sirius warns with feigned seriousness.

I giggle, sliding my hand lower underneath the covers. I grab his cock and pump it slightly. "Oh? Go ahead and warn me. I notice you don't have a problem when I tickle you here."

Sirius grabs me and pins me underneath him. "You play a dangerous game, kitten. You sure you want to make that move? I notice that you like it when I tickle you here," He moves to one breast and begins to circle my nipple with his tongue.

"Sirius...yess. Don't stop."

"How about here?" He moves to the other breast, and he slides his free hand down to my pussy lips. "Or here?" He picks up the pace of his stroking. "What's that? I can't hear you."

"Yes! _Yes...YE_ S!" I scream, as he makes me cum from his fingers expertly pleasuring me there.

Sirius chuckles. "Still want me?"  
"Yes. Just fuck me already."  
"Yes, kitten."

He raises my feet on to his shoulders, and I gasp in pleasure at how deep he is able to fill me. I grip his forearms as he slams in and out of me, my breasts bouncing with every thrust.

He then kisses me passionately and whispers in my ear, "Ride me, kitten. I want to see how I'm making that lovely face of yours contort with pleasure."

He positions me on him and I ride him hard and fast, Sirius's hands massaging me everywhere as he plays with my breasts thoroughly. He then sits up, and we hold each other closely as we stare into each other's eyes as he grips my hips so I can ride up and down on him better. I soon feel myself combust around him as he finds his own release.

We collapse together on his bed, and he covers us both up with the bedcovers. We soon go to sleep in each other's arms, but we were soon woken up by a very shocked Harry and Ron as they came in, flipping on the lights.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron practically shouts. "Ohh, gross!"

Sirius covers me up, and I wrap my arms around his athletic waist. "Harry, Ron, we can explain.." Sirius begins, holding up his hands.

Harry looks utterly betrayed, although why I have no clue, we both simply neglected to tell him that we were dating...hooking up, whatever.

"There's nothing to discuss," Harry states plainly. "You're only fucking my best friend is what's happening here." Harry glares at me, "And you were seeing him the entire time without telling me. He's my godfather for god's sake!"

I try to restrain Selene, but she comes through, shoving me to the back of my own mind. "Listen to me, pup. And you listen well. Hermione is sick of pussyfooting around you, and trying to be something you want her to be: your own personal encyclopedia, rather than just her friend."

Harry is staring at Selene, because she has no issues with her body like I do. Ron is staring as well. "Eyes up here, runt," She says bluntly, making him look at her. "Go date that Lavender bitch, she seems to be your more intellectual speed. I guarantee this will be the last time you see her naked. Now, go wank off, I know you want to. Go, before I cuff you to teach you to respect your elders better."

Sirius was chuckling. Harry glares at his godfather. I come back to the fore, and climb back into bed. I sigh. "That was Selene. Sit Harry, I have to explain about what happened to me."

Sirius kissed my temple. "Are you sure that you want to tell him about Greyback?"

I kiss him lightly. "He saw my nightmare that Severus stopped with occlumency in the boggart exercise."

Sirius nods, his light attitude becoming serious at once. "Go ahead, kitten. It's your secret to tell."

I turn to Harry, lacing my fingers through Sirius's. I show off my bite mark from Fenrir Greyback. "I have been a werewolf since last Christmas, Harry," I confess. "Greyback turned me when the Burrow burned almost to the ground. He raped me, abused me for a month. I escaped here, and Sirius and I became involved. But Selene, my wolf, she saved my life. She can speak, and act through me sometimes. You just met her. Mooney can do it too through Lupin, but um..there is something else...Mooney is Selene's mate."

"Whaat?! Are you serious?"  
"You think I'm joking!"

"Harry, she's being dead serious," Sirius puts in, seriously. "You have to understand that Lupin ranks higher in the pack than me. I'm not a werewolf, of course, but Lupin bit me to grant me certain protections within his clan. She has no choice every full moon to be with Remus."

"So it gives you license to just, what? Be a slut?" Harry snarls at me. "Shag who you want? I thought I knew you, Hermione. I thought that we were friends. Best friends. Merlin, Hermione, you're like my damn sister! But now I don't know."

I laugh coldly. "That's funny, Harry. I guess if you were really my friend, you wouldn't care who I'm with. But be that as it may, I'm still on your side. I just have my own problems with dealing with needing to kill off my Alpha. I think it's more important than Quidditch, the talent show, school, or even who I really want. But you do what you want, Harry, just don't expect me to save your grades when you slack off on your homework. I'm done with that bullshit, I'm not your fucking mother, after all."

He tries to slap me, but Sirius stops him. Harry looks at his godfather with equal measures of shock and hurt on his face. "But, Sirius, she's--"

"My girlfriend, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry straightens himself as he stands. "You and several others, I'm sure. But I guess I can't expect much from a damn dog."

"Harry, you had better choose your next words with more care," Sirius's voice becomes dangerously cold. It is likely the one he used all the time in Azkaban. "Or you will find yourself out of my house."

"Fine! Good luck with her," Harry scoffs. "But I'm done with her."

Harry slams the door behind him. I feel a hollowness in my chest that makes it impossible for me to cry. Sirius is beside me, holding me to him. He kisses my forehead, and then I can cry. In fact, I sob for a long time before I calm down.

"Are you okay, baby?"  
"No, but I will be."

"I know. You're so strong, it's one of the reasons I love you," Sirius confesses. "Let's get dressed, and welcome our guests."

I kiss him. "Our guests. I like the sound of that."

Sirius smiles warmly. "Me too."

We get ready, and I decide to throw on a lovely black dress that I find in one of the guest rooms.

Sirius's eyes go wide, and he says, "That was one of Bellatrix's dresses. It looks better on you than her."

I shrug. "Might as well look like a Black if you're going to call Order members our guests."

  
Sirius nods. "You look stunning."  
"Flatterer."

"No ma'am. It's her wedding dress."

"You're kidding!"  
"Nope, dead honest."  
"It's gorgeous."  
"No, you are."  
"Thank you."

We both finish getting ready, and as people start arriving, Sirius leads me down the stairs, the Weasleys, Ron, and even Severus look visibly stunned by my dress.

" _I'm taking that off you later, lioness,"_ Severus says to me mentally.

Mrs. Weasley hugs me, and says, "You look lovely, dear. So do you, Black."

Sirius snakes an arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head. "Why, thank you, Molly. I'm glad to have all of you here."

We all sit down to dinner, and Remus purposely sits next to me on the other side of Sirius, blocking Severus from 'calling shotgun.' Severus glares at Remus, but winks subtly at me. Ginny is chattering on about Blaise Zambini, and the other Weasleys are prattling on about their lives. I am quickly bored, so of course, Selene has to comment about Bill Weasley.

" _It's too bad he's so...plain looking,"_ Selene comments about Bill Weasley. " _He's like us. His wolf Caleb is too...dull, shall we say? Must all of these Weasleys smell like rotted cabbage and cow manure?"_

 _"Eyes on your plate, prude,"_ Selene growls at Bill Weasley.

He growls back. The tension can be cut with a knife. Three wolves, and a dog, all in the same clan. Oh, drama, drama galore. The other Weasleys don't have a clue, and then Bill shifts into his wolf, scaring his mother. Me and Remus, and Sirius shift as well. We run out into the yard, and suddenly we are all fighting and at each other's throats.

Severus is by my side as he sees that I'm injured. I lick his hand, and he leads me inside. Mrs. Weasley is freaking out and wondering what the hell is going on. Severus is trying to calm her down. I shift back, and Severus covers me with his outer robes.

"I'm a werewolf, Molly," I explain.  
"I can see that! Remus?"

"Greyback. Remus is my wolf's mate, though."

"Oh. Yes, I see that now. I envy your kind's flexibility in...um..." She coughs, "Dating who you wish."

Severus and I laugh. "Yes. Harry doesn't understand, nor does Ron."

"Ignore them. You know your own mind, dear. You will make the right choice for you, I just know it," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

"Thank you, den mother," Selene says through me. "You're a good Alpha female. I'm sorry Caleb had to be a prick towards Mooney and Padfoot. I never liked him, by the way. Always so jealous of me, always such a pup."

"Well, thank you," Molly blushes. "It's nice to meet you, dear. You must be Selene."

"Yes. Now, please, let me get these injuries tended to by Severus," Selene says gently but firmly.

When we're alone, Severus says, "Do you want to leave?"

"No, not until I've said my goodbyes," I say, after Selene retreats from my mind.

Everyone comes back in, and I explain the situation to Sirius and Remus. "You harm her, and I will kill you, snake boy," Mooney growls.

Severus chuckles. "I wouldn't dare, I assure you."

"Good. I'm watching you."

Sirius hugs me and whispers, "I love you, kitten."

"I know."

He kisses me, which shocks everyone still to see Harry's godfather kiss or show affection to me. Severus guides me upstairs where I change into a pair of jeans, a pair of wedges, a cute top, panties, bra, and come out feeling refreshed.

  
We walk out to the disapparition point, and Severus holds me around the waist as we apparate to Prince Manor, where I already have clothes and other stuff there. We go inside, and once inside, he attends to my injuries and otherwise have a pleasant end to my summer holidays...


	10. A Good Bedside Manner

Every time I see the Prince Manor, I always find it strangely comforting how much the ancient mansion reflects the personality of its handsome owner. The home can be described in one word: gothic. But unlike the newer elegance of Malfoy Manor, I much prefer this house with its angular windows, medieval architecture, and the feeling of sheer age permeates everywhere you go on the property.

  
Severus looks down at me, and grins. "You always smile when you come here. Most people hate how old this place is."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't. It suits you, and it has a lot of charm to me, much like its owner does for me."

He kisses my hand. "I'm happy that you like it. It comforts me more than you know. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, let's get inside."   
I wince at the slashes along my stomach, and he picks me up bridal style. He takes me into the master bedroom, and I cry out as he lays me on the bed.

"Shit," He murmurs. "You're going to have to get out of these clothes."

I giggle. "I just knew this was a ruse to get me undressed again."

Severus chuckles. "Perhaps. I will never tell. Now, strip. I can turn around if you like."

"No need. Help me undress."  
"Gladly."

He undresses me, and I crawl into bed. Severus disappears into his closet, and comes back with a first aid kit, and he is dressed more casually in black jeans and a tank top. If I was not already injured, I would be turned on by the sight of him so casually dressed.

I watch him work on my various cuts, but when he gets to the deeper ones on my stomach, I wince. "I'm sorry. I have to clean it before I put the dittany on it," He explains. "Can you explain what that whole scene was at dinner?"

I sigh heavily. "Bill Weasley's wolf and mine absolutely loathe one another. She apparently spurned him during one of their incarnations, and he feels like he can't forgive her. Whatever."

Severus chuckles. "Let me guess: he tried to lunge for you, and Black and Lupin had to act like heroes and defend you."

"Yes. Mooney is much more jealous than Padfoot by far," I explain. "But it all has to do with ranking, of course. I'm the only female in close proximity, and of course, that just invites this kind of stupid in-fighting to see who is more worthy to get the girl."

I wince as Severus applies the Essence of Dittany, and I wince as white hot pain lances my stomach. Damn wolves. No wonder Remus has acquired so many scars over the years.

"And what about Greyback?"  
Selene growls through me. "I will kill him, simple as that, not to worry," Selene says.

Severus lifts an eyebrow. "He's too strong. I would be remiss in my duties to protect you if I just let you go after him. Plus, you're not a deatheater."

Selene laughs. "Cute. You wizards amuse me, you truly do. It is the only reason I chose to come back here and now. It is not your fight, dark wizard. You are not pack, and I only let you around my hostess because she fancies you."

"You will get yourself killed."

"I doubt that. I only died last time, because my last witch died at an extreme age," Selene explains through me. "I have been alive for a long time. Besides, you have a separate destiny that involves being my kind's natural rivals. It will be the only way you will save yourself. I can see nothing more."

I groan at the migraine forming in my head. "I hate it when she completely takes over like that, it feels like I'm a passenger in my own brain. You look disturbed by what she said."

Severus nods to himself. "I will be fine, Hermione, honestly. I'm not shutting you out, I just need to think."

"Okay. You would make a sexy vampire, though," I tease.

He kisses me lightly. "Really? It would just be terribly inconvenient to pretend to die every so often, and choose a new career every few decades to keep the Ministry off my back."

I laugh. "It's better than being a wolf, and having a chatty, nymphomaniac as your wolf spirit, I can promise you that."

Severus laughs. "You've got me there. Let me check those wounds, shall we? I think they need attending?"

"Go ahead, sexy healer."

"Those are dangerous words, witch. Are you sure you want to go down that road?" He challenges, flashing me a look of feigned sternness.

I squeeze his arm lightly. "Absolutely. The bathtub is always fun if you're up to. I think the shower would be too...vigorous."

"Hm, good point. I will think about it. Now, let me examine those lacerations." He examines them, becoming all business then. He kisses each wound, making me breathe irregularly.

"Mmm, that's nice."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, go ahead."

He kisses a line down my hips, and slides my panties off my hips. He kisses my inner thighs, and I moan as he licks closer and closer to the juncture of my thighs. I revel in the feel of him eating me out, and I bury my hands in his black hair as he sucks my clit, and I soon lose control and reach my orgasm.

He pops his head up, and begins to kiss up my body, leaving little licks along the way. Gods, his touch feels so damned good. But I know deep down that I don't love him. I don't know why I suddenly realize this, but I realize that I merely desire him, and I can only ever be his close friend; if I had not been bitten by Greyback, I could have easily fallen in love with him. I find it just one more thing to list as one of his many sins against me.

We proceed to make love, and it is as amazing as always, especially since we have to go slow, because of my injuries. We lay in each other's arms after we both reaching our releases, and we soon fall asleep.

After a few hours, I carefully get up and go to look out the window. The full moon will soon be full, and I have to be with my mate. But I have a terrible feeling that when we meet that we will not be alone, and I pray that me and Remus are both ready for what is coming for both of us...


	11. Bad Drama

Remus

"Dora, it's not like I have a choice but to be with her," I argue, a week after the incident at Grimmauld Place. "Don't you get that if I had a damn choice I wouldn't be with Hermione?"

Tonk's hair turns a violent shade of red. "You still cheated on me! Why? Is it because she's so much younger than me? Or have I always been a means to an end for you?"

Mooney growls within me, and I know that he wants to take over, but I restrain him mentally. "Dora, it's not like that. Hermione and I have this unbreakable bond, and--"

She begins to cry, and before I can react, she slaps me, hard. "Fuck your werewolf crap! That is utter and complete bullshit! You're in love with her, aren't you?"

My heart begins to beat a mile a minute as the hard truth of it comes to me: _I am in love with Hermione Granger._ Fuck. " Yes, I...I believe that I am," I say quietly.

Tonks begins to pack up her things in the house and cries, "Humph! I think she prefers Sirius. Are you willing to take that risk that she's probably in love with him, and you're just second best?"

"If she loves him, I won't stand in her way," I answer, feeling like the worst sort of scumbag for hurting Tonks like this. "But I cannot deny that I love her."

Tonks finishes packing, and sighs. "Then I can't be with you, Remus. I always knew that if you ever found a witch like you that this would happen. But I never imagined that it would be Hermione." She hoists her knapsack bag, which had an undetectable extension charm on it, "Just please do something for me, Remus if she chooses you."

"Anything, Dora. You name it."  
"Marry her."  
"I will," I promise.

She then slides off her engagement ring and hands it to me. I take it, feeling my heart weighs a ton. "Good. This was your mother's. I think it belongs to her now. Just take care of her."

We hug, and I go to kiss her a final time, but she shakes her head. "No, Remus. I'm going now, and I'm not coming back."

She pauses at the front door, and looks back at me, her expression so full of sorrow that it breaks my heart. "Remus, are you sure that this is where your heart truly lies, because when I walk out this door, it's for good."

"I'm sure."  
"Then this is goodbye."

I watch her leave, and lock the door behind me quietly. I feel a strange calm settle over me. Why? I should be crying my eyes out, even breaking things in retaliation. But I don't, and I know it's because of Mooney.

" _Go to your mate_ ," Mooney says calmly. " _You need to tell her how you honestly feel."_

"What if she prefers Sirius and Padfoot?" I ask aloud. Why the hell not? It's not like there is anyone around to listen to me talk to my own damn self. "He's always gotten more girls than me, those damnable good Black looks."

Mooney chuckles. " _Joke's on him when she has to mate with you every full moon, then. I'm looking forward to it. Even if Alpha shows up, I'm killing him once and for all. He's still out there seething from what Selene did to him."_

"Yes, well, we shall see won't we?" I ask aloud. Mooney doesn't answer, and I never feel more alone than I do right now. I would contact Hermione, but she is with Snape at his home, and it is heavily warded. I would say that aside from Hogwarts, it is probably the safest place she could be. But knowing the truth as I do now, I don't want her with him.

I look outside at the moon. Waxing Gibbous, nearly full, but I can feel the tidal pull on my senses already. It is true that I can shift whenever I choose, but it is damned near impossible to refuse the call during a full moon, and believe me, I have tried. Even during my Hogwarts days, I have tried to resist the urge to shift into Mooney, and let him take over. But then again, I have never had a mate to keep me company either.

I pick up my muggle phone and find Hermione's phone number in the contact list.

My finger hovers over the number, and I mutter, "Fuck it."   
I hit the number to dial, and she answers on the fourth ring.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey," I say, and then break down into tears. "I...Hermione, I just called to hear your voice. Can I come over?"

"I'm at Prince Manor." Translation: No, Severus would hate you in his home.

"Oh. Um, okay."  
"Remus, what's wrong?"  
"I...I broke up with Dora."

Hermione sighs. "Oh gods, Remus, I'm so sorry. I hope I'm not to blame. If I am, I never wanted to come between you two."

I sigh, raking my hand through my hair. "No, it's...it's just this whole Mooney and Selene being mates. She didn't want...she doesn't understand about this bond, and well, there is something else...I think I..."

"What, Remus?"  
"I think I love you."

A big silence falls over the line, and I wonder for a second if she is still on the line, but then she breathes, and she says, "I'm not sure if I do. Selene loves Mooney, that is not what bothers me, but...I think I may very well love Sirius."

My heart feels like it is pierced with a knife several times over. "And you don't love Snape?"

"No. I care for him," She answers with more confidence. "He's handsome and caring, and some part of me will always desire him. But I am not _in_ love with him. I think if I were not like you, a werewolf, I think I could have loved him, but Greyback stole that from me. Do you understand?"

Oddly enough I do, but the appeal Severus Snape has for her, that I could never get. "I do. But what about Sirius?"

Hermione sighs happily. "He's caring and loyal, and we mesh on every level. How could I not love him? I'm sorry, Remus. We will be together every full moon, but I cannot help that I love him more."

"I...I understand."  
"Do you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry we can't be together in our human forms is all," I confess. "I had hoped that we would be able to, but just know that wolves mate for life, Hermione, so we may yet be together."

"Where are you tonight?"  
"Do you want to come over?"  
"Yes."  
"But if we're not--"  
"You sound like you need me."

I give her the address, and she says, "Okay. I'll be there. Do you have wine?"

"Yeah."  
"Cool. I'll be right over."  
"I'll see you then."

She hangs up on her end, and I wonder why I'm torturing myself by seeing Hermione before our appointed time. True, I live on the outskirts on Godric's Hollow, but I probably should be alone to process this guilt I feel in letting Tonks slip through my fingers like this. But on the other hand...maybe we can talk this out as friends, if nothing else. With this in mind, I wait, and allow her to come to me. Little do I know, how full of a house I would get, or who would be trailing us...


	12. To Comfort A Friend

"I am coming with you," Severus insists, when I get off the phone with Remus. "I just stitched you up, and I'm not in the mood to just allow you to aggravate those wounds further."

I put my hands on my hips. "Are you sure it's just that? Or is it because you feel something for me is why you don't want me to go over to Remus's house to comfort him? He just broke up with Tonk's for goodness sake's. I doubt he's in an amorous mood."

Severus smirks. "All the same, I am accompanying you."

I do not want to argue with him, so I simply let him tag along. When we arrive at Remus's home, Sirius is there already for some reason, and the two old friends look at one another, and Remus asks, "What the hell is he doing here? It's bad enough I see you at work, Snape."

They all start to argue, so of course, I step in, and shout, "Enough! Now, Severus is here as my bodyguard. Sirius, I don't know why you're here, and Remus, well, I had planned to come alone as I wanted to over the phone, but I was prevented from doing that, apparently."

"Obviously," Severus quips.

"And I'm here to comfort a friend," Sirius puts in. "So, that leaves the question of who you all want here, Hermione."

Selene shoves me to the side, and snarls, "Ugh, your jealousy is so transparent! Listen, wizards! Alpha is near."

Remus and Sirius looks at me, shocked. "Are you certain, Selene?"

Selene sniffs the air, and snarls. "Oh yes, no mistaking the putrid odor of his hide. He has a vampire with him too."

Sirius shifts into Padfoot, and barks to be let out. Selene lets me come back, mentally. Severus looks at me, not showing fear, but I can feel it deep down.

"Are you sure you want to join us out there? This vampire feels...strong. Selene warned you about her, she is strong," I warn Severus.

Severus looks down at me, and sighs, "If I'm going to be turned, it's for a good cause. Besides, we all have to go at some point."

"But why are you so willing to defend me? I'm an insufferable know-it-all, remember?" I demand.

He cups my face with my hands. "I know I don't have your heart. I realize that, but you will always be an insufferable know-it-all. _My_ insufferable know-it-all."

Then he kisses me deeply. I melt into the kiss, and he pulls away, winking with a mischievous grin on his handsome face. I shift into Selene's wolf form, and Remus shifts last into his wolf form. Severus lets us out of the house, and he follows Padfoot's line of scent. He growls low in his throat, and that is when I see Greyback, and a black haired witch I had never thought to see outside of Azkaban: Bellatrix LeStrange.

I growl, and she cackles, "Wolves, Sevvy? Is she really much better company than me, love?"

Severus chuckles, taking out his wand. "My duty is to protect every student in Hogwarts. Personal liking does not come into this."

Bellatrix flashes her fangs. "Whatever. I'm here for the fun of watching these dogs tear each other apart for one wittle baby bitch. But your disloyalty displeases me, Sevvy dear. I can just tell you've dipped your wand in her."

"It's none of your business if I have or not," Severus answers. "But let's finish this, Bella. Here I am, this fight is between us, not them. Who is she to me?"

I see Bellatrix look from me to Severus, and she cackles. "Fine, fine. But when I pass along my gift, I can have an eternity to punish you for your poor choices in bedmates."

"Let's do it," Severus says, and casts his first curse Bella's way...


	13. Final Battle

Selene

_Alpha is fast. Very fast. I have a split second decision to move to either help Severus, Padfoot, or Mooney. I decide to help Mooney, but the witch would have helped Padfoot. I push her back to the furthest corner of my mind, she is weak, and is not part of the pack. This is pack business, and she is not pack, only the host body for me._

_Greyback has tossed Padfoot like a rag doll up into the air, and he comes to strike at Greyback's belly, but while Mooney is snapping at his heels, I have the advantage of flanking him, so I do. I move silently, stealthily, and pounce right on to his back. He screams and thrashes about, trying to throw me off, but I hold firm._

" _Now, Mooney!" I order him, mentally while I have a good grip on him._

_"On it, love," He says, and he moves in for the kill by taking a good chunk of Alpha's belly and biting hard. Padfoot recovers and he goes for the throat, ripping out Alpha's jugular in the process. I bite down my end, and my fangs strike true._

_Alpha is growing weak, but not before he is able to throw me off. I see stars before I black out and know no more..._

🐺----

Mooney

_I howl my victory and then I see mate has been knocked unconscious in the fight. Padfoot comes to my side, and he nudges her and whines in worry. I lick his muzzle. I don't like that human mate loves him, but it not for me to question such things. I watch as dark wizard and dark witch with the scent of vampire about her duel. I do not know spells, but from Lupin I know that they are both very skilled and powerful._

_Finally, I see the dark witch leap upon dark wizard and she drinks his blood. He begins to die, but not before I feel the magic of the turning in the very air around me. Wait...how is he killing her?_

" _He's doing it because he's one tough son of a bitch," Lupin comments. "My friends were idiots to fuck with a guy like this."_

_I can feel myself shift, and I try to fight him, but he is too strong..._

_🐺----_

Severus

I see what was once Bellatrix LeStrange blowing like leaves in the wind. But I can feel death come upon me. The bitch had managed to turn me, I could feel the change in my blood as soon as her blood mixed with mine. I never asked to live forever. No, never me. I have asked for death ever since my father first laid his rough hands on me as a small boy. But when the hell has life ever been fair or kind to me?

I found Hermione lying some ways away from the sight of the battle. The dog that is Sirius Black is nudging her, and whining in worry at her. Lupin has changed back, and he glares at me, but then his eyes go wide at seeing my injuries.

"Shit, Severus," He comments, "You really took one for the team, didn't you?"

I chuckle, "Considering that fact that Bellatrix turned me, that doesn't comfort me very much. But I can heal Hermione if it's all the same to you."

"You can't turn her though."  
"Heal, not turn, I said."  
"Oh. Okay, then."

I rub some of my blood on to her lips, and pray that this works. I had read that the potions made much of the healing properties of vampire blood. I hope that they are right, or I will have a dead student on my hands, one under my protection. Hermione opens her mouth, and swallows the blood. Me and Lupin both wait, and remarkably, she begins to breathe easier. I breathe in relief, and then I can feel myself dying.

"Take care of her, wolf," I scowl. "At least, until I can get back to work."

"Are you sure that Dumbledore will allow you to teach potions being what you now are?" Lupin asks.

I laugh. "And having two werewolves in the school is any more dangerous?"

Lupin laughs. "Good point. I'll see you at work. Are you doing the talent show?"

"Yes, dancing with Hermione."  
"You're joking."  
"I'm not."

"Fine, far be it for me to be jealous of you and Sirius," Lupin says with resignation.

I watch as Lupin carries Hermione inside the house, and I feel my heart cease to beat. This is the end, but it is the birth pangs of a new life for me, and so I greet it like an old friend, and wake up hours later in the forest, and kill a deer for my first meal...


	14. Office Meeting

Severus

The first of the term came and I hated that I had to travel via the Hogwarts Express like any of the students. The weakness to sunlight only comes from a lack of blood, as I quickly discovered. Luckily, I only appear younger, instead of merely pale. My legilimency and occlumency abilities increased exponentially, and I can fly without a broom.

I sat in the back of the train, and filed my long nails idly. Dumbledore wants to see me, and to see if the rumors of my death are true. Well, they are, but not in the way that people believe. The train stops in Hogsmeade, and I disembark. I take to the air, and become quickly relaxed by the updrafts and breeze going past my face as I see Hogwarts below me. I land on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, and make my way to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops," I say to the stone gryffin. It jumps out of the way, and the staircase appears. I knock on the door, and I hear Dumbledore's voice say, "Enter."

I come in, and of course, I can sense the dark curse running through the older wizard's blood. It will eventually kill him, nothing can stop that. He looks me over as a scientist would an intriguing science experiment.

"Well, I must say that the vampirism has only improved on your looks, Severus," Dumbledore observes. "But before I allow you to work around the students, I must ask that you keep your kills within the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest."

"And if the Ministry decides to have me killed because I was turned into a vampire?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore laughs. "I will simply tell them the truth: that you contracted this condition in order to save Miss. Granger's life from Fenrir Greyback. You are no more of a threat than Remus Lupin is to the students. Unless, I am wrong, of course."

"And Miss. Granger herself?"

"I see no reason to banish her either," Dumbledore decides. "Now, do you have any further information regarding the deatheaters?"

I grin, flashing my fangs. "No, none as yet. But I will keep my condition a secret from Riddle, naturally. I do have Bellatrix to thank for that, actually. But it was nice to turn her to ashes, I must say."

I see a flicker of fear in Dumbledore's blue eyes before he masters his emotions. "So, she truly is dead, then?"

I nod. "Oh yes, indeed. You're welcome for that, by the way. Is there anything else you needed, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore shakes his head. "No, I think everything is well in hand. Look after the Potter boy, and ensure that he doesn't learn the truth until the opportune moment, and--"

"No. You tell him yourself, coward," I snap. "I'm no longer obligated to protect Harry Potter. Expecto Patronum."

I summon my patronus, and of course, it matches Hermione's. Dumbledore looks at me, stunned. "But...but I thought you and Lily--"

"No. Not any more."  
"I hope she feels the same."  
"No, but it does not matter."  
"It should."

I shrug. "Such is life. Good evening, Headmaster."

I leave before he can question me further. I drink only the blood replenisher with my wine, and sit at the teacher's table quietly. Hermione sits with her friends. Harry Potter continues to ignore her, but the Weasley boy is oblivious to this rift in his social circle. She explained what happened, and while the situation was slightly laughable, I wish that the so-called Chosen One would grow the fuck up. If she chooses Black it is not my affair, I will continue to see her from a distance if need be. She will come to me, eventually.

When dinner is over, and the Headmaster makes his flippant speech to the students about the rules, and what not, I retreat to my quarters. I notice that Hermione does not go with the other Gryffindors, so I follow her stealthily, and catch her just as she is going into the fat lady portrait hole.

She struggles against me, but calms down when she realizes that it's just me. She looks me over and she smiles. "I missed you after you left Lupin's that night. Is it too late to thank you?"

"No. And you're welcome."

"Are you entering the talent show? I wanted to do a dance routine with Lupin, but he doesn't dance," She says, biting her lip in that cute way I have always liked.

I laugh. "Would you be willing to dance with me?"

She smiles. "Of course. Tango?"  
"What else?"  
"Great."  
"Just great?"

She kisses me lightly. "More than great, but we're in school now, and I can't do as I wish now. Too bad."

I kiss her softly, savoring the feel of her soft pink lips on mine. "Yes, too bad. I know you are not going to choose me."

She frowns, and then nods her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. I love Sirius. I care about you, and I desire you, but--"

I silence her with a searing kiss. "I know. But you know how I feel. You have always known. I will have you one day, I feel that deep down inside."

Her brown eyes widen in astonishment. "I...I know. But please respect my decision for now."

"I do. Good night, lioness."  
"Thank you, my Prince."

I kiss her hand, and let her go. _Some day, yes, I will have you. Even if it takes years it will happen, you and I both know it._ With that thought in mind, I go to my quarters, and sleep in the way of my kind, and it is the most peaceful sleep I have had in years...


	15. Show And Tell

After the initial hype of the beginning of the term began to wear off, people began to get excited for the talent show. But when it was announced that Snape would also be participating, people were shocked that I was to be his dance partner. I laughed at this, and Ginny was one of the only Gryffindors who seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

"You are so damn lucky," She gushes, "I mean, I know you've always liked him, but oh man, I think I would faint if he put his hands on me like tango requires."

I laugh. I have not told her what Severus has done to me, exactly. Being a virgin herself, she has no clue all the things I've done with my three wizards. I would say that Remus is the most gentle lover of my other two lovers. But Mooney...oh yes, Mooney is another thing entirely. I shove my thoughts to the side as we chat in the hallway going to D.A.D.A class.

Lupin greets the class, and I catch his eye. Ginny whispers, "He just totally winked at you!"

"Gin, hush!"

Remus addresses the class. "I have decided to cover the subject of werewolves more differently than Professor Snape would. As it happens, I have a werewolf in class who can show you a shifting without the need for a full moon. Miss. Granger, will you indulge us?"

The entire class stares at me now, and I whisper to him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"They already know what I am. Indulge me, Hermione," He whispers. I shove my wand in his hand, and I am mortified that I have to undress in front of the class. "I'm not letting you cum for this, mark my words," I growl under my breath.

Remus winks mischievous. Draco Malfoy whistles and cat calls as I strip to my bra and panties. "Damn, Granger! I didn't know you had tits under all of those layers. Color me impressed."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."  
"I wish you would."

I ignore him, and tell Selene to help me out. She does, and I nearly scream as my bones elongate and I hear Lupin instruct the class on what is happening step by step as I change into my wolf form. Then I feel Selene take charge, and the students are amazed by the transformation.

I go over to Lupin and murr as I nudge him. He pets me, and I lick his hand. I then shift back, and quickly put my clothes back on.

"You may sit back down," Lupin says. "Thank you, for demonstrating. Now, as I said, it is well known that I am a werewolf as well. But I thought it would be a more intriguing lesson for you to see one of you who received the bite shift into their wolf form. Like myself, she did not receive the bite willingly, but very rarely do people willingly seek to become like me and Miss. Granger. Yes, Miss. Lovegood?"

"Is it true that your wolf spirit speaks to you?" Luna asks in her dreamy voice.

Lupin grins. "Yes, it is."

Harry raises his hand. "And how much control does your wolf have over you?"

"We work as one individual, Mr. Potter," Lupin answers. The bell rings, and I stay behind as Remus is cleaning up the classroom for the next class.

"What is your problem with me?" I demand, putting my hands on my hips. "You could have shifted as well, and spared me the embarrassment. But no, you had me strip to my underwear, and do this impromptu demonstration myself. Why?"

Remus slams a pile of books on his desk, and I see that one of his eyes is yellow, so Mooney is half in control. He pushes me against his desk, and nips my neck, purring in my ear "Because I want you to see what being with me will mean."

"Remus, not now," I murmur, as I feel his hand slide underneath my skirt, and cup my womanhood. "I..I have to get to Arithmancy."

"Fuck your classes," He growls. "It is a full moon tonight, and that means that you are mine tonight. Starting right now."

He bends me over the desk, and I don't stop him, because I want this. I hear him unzip his pants, and then he pushes aside my already moistened panties to slide himself inside of me.

"Mmm, yes, gods, that's nice."

"Good...damn witch you're so wet," He purrs, his voice husky with desire. He grips my hips as he thrusts himself in and out of me faster and faster. Soon, he growls as he finds his release. He kisses the back of my neck, and cups my face as he kisses me deeply. I slide my tongue inside his mouth, and he murrs in the back of his throat. He pulls back, and says, "I'll write you a note to explain your tardiness."

I giggle. "Not great quickie sex against your desk?"

He laughs. "No, clean up."

"Uh huh. Yeah, well, this has been quite entertaining," I say, kissing him. "But you're going to have to let me go to class now."

He withdraws out of me, and he tucks himself back in his pants. "Pity. Until tonight." He kisses my hand. "I can't wait."

"Nor can I," I admit. I gather up my things as he writes up a hall pass for me to take to Arithmancy.

Harry waits for me, scowling. "That was sickening you screwing him like that. First my godfather now him? What are you playing at Hermione?"

I fix my blouse, and scowl back. "First of all, my love life is none of your damn business, Harry Potter. Second, Remus is my mate, and during a full moon, he can be as sleazy with me as he wants. I have explained this before, and you need to grow up. I'm an adult, it is not your job to police me. Why don't you worry about your own love life. Ginny still wants you."

Harry shrugs. "Whatever, slut. Go enjoy catching some incurable disease, just leave my godfather alone. He doesn't need you fucking up his life any more than it already is."

I slap him, crying. Harry straightens himself out, and shakes his head. "Stay the hell away from me, Hermione. We're done as friends, that was the last straw."

I feel a heaviness settle in my heart. I cannot believe how callous and cold Harry is being. I did not ask to be turned into a damn werewolf.

 _But you sure as hell had a choice in your bedmates,_ I remind myself sharply. _And you loved every minute sleeping with all of them. You just have to go and tell Sirius that you choose him, no pressure, right?_ All of that was true, but gods, it came at the cost of my friendship with Harry Potter.

I go through my classes, and distract myself with work as always, but I just want something to do to distract myself from my turbulent thoughts.

I get back to my common room, and write a brief note to Severus: _Do you still need a dance partner? Let me know so we can set up a schedule to begin practicing our routine._ I send it off via a school owl, and feel instantly better. Yes, dancing and physical exercise will do just fine for a distraction.

I feel a note pass from Severus's hand to mine as I am working on my shrinking potion. I look up at him, and his face gives nothing away, but he gives me a imperceptible nod, and moves on to go berate some Hufflepuffs for making their potion erupt in green smoke. I finish up my potion and hand over my finished potion vial to him.

 _I am free this weekend. Meet me at the Room of Requirement Friday night after dinner. Do wear an appropriate dress for the tango_. I blush at reading his note. Appropriate dress meant short, and showed off my legs.

I chose a long sleeved gown that was backless, but showed off plenty of my legs. I picked it out, mostly because it was black, and I would have to wear my hair up in order to concentrate on the routine.

But I cannot think of that, I have the full moon to contend with. I take my birth control pill, and Selene pipes up, " _Why are you still taking the baby killer pills? It is only right to breed for your mate."_

I swallow the tiny blue pill with some pumpkin juice. " _Shut up. I'm still in school. A kid would only complicate things at this point. You'll get your fix of Mooney, so what are you complaining about?"_

Selene sighs in exasperation. " _Fine. You're the damn host, so I have to go with your decision, but I don't like that I don't have cubs yet. Cubs from Mooney would be beautiful."_

" _Not Padfoot?"_  
 _"Half dogs. But if he's your choice--"_

" _He is, so shut up about it,"_ I cut her off.

Selene seems to approve based on her murring. " _At least he is pack, and not a blood drinker. But I still get to be with Mooney, that is the deal."_

" _Yes, I know."_  
 _"Good."_  
 _"Let's go, I'm excited."_

I leave in a less discreet way than before. Apparently, Dumbledore doesn't seem to care that I'm a werewolf, and has decided to let me wander the grounds at night without Filch or the teachers hassling me. The moon shines high above me and I go to whomping willow. I find Remus already there, and we undress and fold up our clothes.

"Are you ready?" He asks.  
I smile at him, and say, "Yes."  
"Good. Let's go have some fun."  
"Lead the way, handsome."

We shift into our wolf forms and lope off into the full moon night, playing, hunting, and later mating in both forms...


	16. Love By Moonlight Pt. 2

The full moon is high in her heavens, but for once, Selene lets me have full awareness, but not due to the wolfsbane potion. I take it faithfully, after all. I think she just wants me to be aware of my decision to be with Sirius with a clear mind. But I'm also so confused: why is Severus still pursuing me? I told him that I don't love him, and yet he doesn't care? I am so damn confused by his attitude of late.

Remus plays beside me, and asks, " _What's wrong? Your mind is so disordered tonight."_

" _I just have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry. You, Sirius, and Severus. Ever since his turning, he seems to have been more...free, like death was a blessing for him,"_ I explain.

Remus musses my fur, and gives me a lick. " _Hey, we can talk in our human forms. For now, let's run, and see who can get around the Black Lake first."_

" _Oh? And what does the winner win?"_ I tease.

Remus chuckles, but of course, it comes out as a pleased bark in his wolf form. " _Winner gets control tonight."_

I murr at that, and without warning, take off running without giving him a head start. But of course, being a male, he is much stronger than me physically. He overtakes me, and pins me to the ground, and nips the scruff of my neck playfully as he mounts me. I do not fight him, because I like this. Our matings are always so much more intense with the full moon above us, bathing us in her majestic light. When he finishes, he withdraws and we groom each other lovingly.

We play on the grounds and explore the outside of the castle more fully. Filch watches us along with Mrs. Norris, his red eyed skinny Maine Coon cat for a while. He goes back to his other duties, but Hagrid laughs at some of our playing on the grounds.

"It's nice y'found yerself a mate there, Mooney," Hagrid comments. I sniff him, and he pets my back. I lick his hand in response. "Aw, she's pretty, Mooney. You keep er' close, eh?"

Mooney barks happily. I bark too. "Go on with you, crazy love birds...wolves. Yeh, wolves work fer me."

We run off, and Hagrid goes back inside his hut for the night. He leaves out some meat and water for us. I find it amusing that he would feed us like common dogs, but I can't fault him for that, his heart is in the right place, after all. Of course, I never bothered to tell him that I am the new werewolf on the school grounds. I feel a bit bad about that. But then again, Severus is now a damn vampire, so I guess we all have our strange secrets.

We eat what Hagrid gives us, and lick the bowls clean. Remus yawns. " _Are you ready to go back to the hideout?"_

" _Sure. I'm beat."_

We get back to the whomping willow, and push the hidden knot at the base of the tree, and the branches stop weaving dangerously. I go inside the hideout, and Remus follows, like the gentleman he is. I transform back into my witch form, and I'm so happy to have my full mind back. I go to sit on the bed, and Remus shifts back as well. He senses my disquiet, and goes to touch me, but I shift away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, lifting my hair away from my neck, and kisses my bite mark, the one that Greyback gave me, and set me on this path to have such a strange life.

I cry, and meet his eyes. "I never wanted to break you and Dora up. What you had was a good thing. Who am I but a homewrecker?"

Remus cups my face with his hand, and gently kisses me. "Hermione, you are my mate. Pure and simple. I love you. I know you're confused, but--"

"How can I love both you and Sirius?!" I demand. "Severus won't even leave me alone. When he was human, he accepted my decision, but he's so hellbent on getting me that he is convinced that I need more time. It's like death freed him in so many ways. Like he's more free, and he's even stopped antagonizing Harry because he simply feels no obligation to look after him any more. He's convinced that now that very few things can kill him, he will be able wait for as long as it takes."

Remus sighs. "Damn vampires. The text books won't cover this, but once they choose to love someone, that's it, they love that person fiercely. I'm so sorry that he chose you, but you feel some desire for him, don't you?"

I nod. "Yes, too much."  
"But you don't love him."  
"No."  
"I thought so. I can try to--"

"No, don't. That will just piss him off," I say. "I kind of like having my own vampire guardian. Maybe I can get him to lay off me, he seems to only see reason when I talk to him."

Remus laughs. "It's only because he loves you that he listens to you, dork. Will you have a chance to talk to him?"

"Yeah, we have to practice for the talent show," I reply. "He wants to do the tango with me. He hasn't said what the theme is, but I know how to do ballroom dancing already."

Remus laughs. "When did you learn that?"

"My parents liked that I knew how," I answer. "My mom insisted that I learn everything from ballet to ballroom from a young age. Thank goodness, he didn't suggest quick step, I hate that dance."

"I can't picture Snape dancing."  
"I'm sure he can, Remus."  
"I hope you're right."

Then that strange tension falls between us, and we inch towards each other. He captures my lips with his, and we kiss slowly, softly. I stop thinking of my strange love life, and focus on the here and now. Remus trails his lips down my neck and lies me back on the back.

He starts to kiss me everywhere, but then I sit up, and say, "Can I try something with you?"

He sits up, and says, "Sure. I'm game. I did bang you in class, so I guess I owe you this."

I blush. "I kind of thought it was hot you bending me over your desk and fucking me like that. It's something Sirius would have done."

Remus laughs. "Would have? He's far more adventurous than me in that arena. You might have to tame his proclivities a bit."

I shrug. "I like it. Now, lie back."  
He does, and I kiss down his chest, leaving little playful nips here and there. But when I take his cock in my mouth, his eyes widen, and gasp, "Hermione...oh god's...don't stop, please."

I pop my head up. "Do you like it? I didn't think you would."

"I do. Please don't stop, love."

I continue my work, working my tongue and lips up and down his entire length, and begin to really bob my head up and down on him. I then remove my mouth and ride him hard and fast. He soon takes over, and as we switch positions over and over, it is one of our most intense lovemaking sessions.

After we both reach our peaks, we collapse in a sweaty mass of limbs. We breathe heavily, and then laugh.

"I didn't think you liked doing that," Remus says, kissing my sweaty forehead. "Should I thank Sirius or Severus for your kinky tendencies?"

I laugh. "Oh hush, Severus is just passionate. Sirius is the kinky one. So yeah, thank your friend."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"So, should I be worried about all of you guys giving me this much attention?" I ask the question that has been plaguing me for some time.

Remus sighs. "You're choosing Sirius?"

"Yes."  
"Okay. I still get you for these nights. I can accept that, but under one condition," He says seriously.

I wonder what his condition is, and so I have to ask, "And what is that?"

"Throw out your birth control pills, dear," He replies. "That is my only condition. Can you do that?"

"I only take them because I'm still a student," I say, afraid to say that I'm not sure if I want kids. "Okay, I'm not sure if I want kids. But I guess that things have changed."

Remus kisses me lightly. "Listen, Hermione. It's the way of the pack, and your duty. I'm sure Selene told you this already."

"Okay," I decide. "She did. But I didn't get it until tonight. Um, but if I have a kid, you'll take care of it, right?"

Remus grins. "Of course, I will. Thank you, love. I know I'm asking a lot of you."

I snuggle into his chest, and go to sleep, soothed by the steady heartbeat of my lover's heart...


	17. Friday Dance Night

I put my dress on, and get ready to go to the Room of Requirement. My heels click along the stone floors of Hogwarts, and I see the huge medieval doors appear before me. I go inside, and the inside of the room looks like a darkened bar from the forties. Severus is at the bar drinking a glass of firewhisky.

He grins as he looks me over. "You look ravishing. Are you ready?"

He is wearing a dark suit from that era, and looks effortlessly sexy. Wow, he never usually wears a suit other than his usual black frock coat, of course, but it really suits him. He waves his wand and a sexy tango song comes on over the speakers.

"May I have this dance?"  
I take his hand in mine. He leads me on to the dance floor, and single spotlight falls on us as he leads me in the dance.

Our faces are inches apart, and as he wraps my leg around him, so my other leg can drag, I know that it is part of the routine, but my heart is beating erratically, and I suddenly want him. Badly. He goes through the rest of the routine with me, and like any tango routine, it is close and requires a lot of trust on the female dancer for her male partner, but he made it very sensuous with a lot of close leg lifts and staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you like the routine?" He asks, finally releasing me. "By your heavy pulse, I can surmise that you do."

"Um, you don't think it's a little risque?" I ask curiously. "I get that tango is like this, but we're awfully close."

Severus shrugs. "I don't care, honestly. We dance well together, and that is all that matters. Slytherins are expected to be risque."

I laugh. "Okay, you got me there. But can we just dance? I think I need to just forget tonight."

"Okay. Put what music you want on," He says.

I put on a slow, sexy song, and we begin to dance close. He dips me a few times, and I twirl into his arms, but when we start to tango again, our lips meet, and I cannot deny how much I want him.

"Divesto," He whispers in my ear. Our clothes fall off and we continue to dance, moving in sync with one another as our hands roam across our bodies. A bed appears, and he carries me to it.

Our lovemaking is rough, and intense, but not hurried. We take our time as always, and he leaves little bite marks along my neck as he takes me from behind. He could snap my neck in half like a twig, but he's so gentle, so mindful of his strength. But I'm also aware that his rough love play would hurt a normal woman greatly.

We lay back in bed after we are done, and I ask, "Is it strange, being what you are? I know there is this long standing dislike between our people."

Severus sighs, licking his lips. I cannot get over how young he looks, how handsome he is. "Strangely enough, I find it no more strange than my life already has been," He answers, facing me. "But I don't give a damn about the blood feuds, I only know that what I feel for you transcends that."

"I...But why me? You can have anyone, Severus, and--"

He silences me with a kiss that makes my toes curl. "No, I can't. There is only you."

"I'm with Sirius and Remus."  
"Not forever."  
"But--"

"No buts. I should get you back," Severus argues. "I have to hunt and I would rather you didn't watch me do it..yet. I'm not ready for that."

"Okay. Thank you, for this."  
"No, thank you."

We dress, and we walk hand in hand down the hallways, our fingers laced together. We stop at the fat lady portrait, and Severus gives the password. He kisses me fully, molding his body to mine as he says sweet nothings in my mind.

He then leaves me there, and the portrait says, "Aww, I've never seen him so happy. You're so lucky."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

I go through the portrait hole, and honestly wish I did not, because I saw Harry getting it on...with Ron.

I clear my throat. "And I'm the slutty one, Harry? That's rich coming from you."

Harry shoots his head up as he's done plowing into Ron.

Ron nearly screams in fright. "Bloody hell, Mione!' Where the heck have you been dressed like that?"

"Practicing my dance routine with Professor Snape," I snap.

"Until 4 in the morning?" Harry points out. "Oh please, do convince me that you two were just dancing."

I fold my arms. "Fine! He fucked me and vice versa, happy?"

Both boys look green in the face. "Ewww! Professor Snape, really??" Harry practically screams. "That's just gross."

"So what? At least I'm not gay."

Harry looks angry. "That's a low blow, Mione.' Take it back."

"You know what, Harry, Ron? I don't give a shit any more," I throw up my hands. "But it you insult my lifestyle, I'll insult yours since you're so ashamed of it. Just tell everyone about it, geez, so you like wizards, it's no big deal. Even Dumbledore is gay."

Both boys look stunned by this information. I roll my eyes. "Honestly, aren't you _ever_ going to read Hogwarts: A History? He was very forthcoming about it in an interview with Bathilda Bagshot about it in the book. Now, I am going to go take a shower, use BOB, and go to bed. I have a lot of dance practice sessions to do, and homework as well to get caught up on. Good night."

I get upstairs to the girl's dormitory and get ready for bed. I then cast the muffilato charm and use my vibrator to bring myself to orgasm. When I'm done, I clean myself off, and go to sleep with a smile on my face. I decide then not to care about what other people think about me. I have my own life to live, and that is what I am going to do no matter what. With that in mind, I sleep peacefully until my morning alarm wakes me before the breakfast bell in the morning...


	18. Dress Rehearsal

After a month of practicing this routine backwards and forwards, Severus and I decide to wear our costumes. He looks like a gangster from the forties, and he pantomimes flirting with me before the song comes on.

  
We go through our routine, and it is effortless as we glide through it all, dancing close enough to be almost making out. Finally, the routine ends with a brief chaste kiss, but when we screw around, it ends up with us having an amazing round of sex.

Severus keeps his face impassive, but as he kisses me, he purrs in my ear, "I have been thinking exactly the same thing. We make a surprisingly good team. Are you ready to wow the school next week?"

I giggle, tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Yes, I think so. I'm sorry that you won't be around for the end of sixth year."

He nods, his face grim. "I have to appear a loyal deatheater, lioness. You know that. Dumbledore dying has a role to play in that, you know that."

I begin to pace. "You died. You don't owe him a godsdamned thing any more, Severus! Do you not love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then why are you still going along with this plan of his?" I ask, thoroughly confused. "It doesn't serve me for you to get yourself killed, and I...I care about you too much to see that happen."

Severus smiles a warm smile, his fangs flashing. I know the sight would scare most people, but his predatory smile is just sexy to me.   
"Then I will make it appear that he died. There is a way to do it, but Draco is involved in this."

I roll my eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Of course, he is. I will handle him, and get him to safety."

He kisses my forehead. "Thank you, Hermione. He's like a son to me. I know you don't like him, but it means a lot to me."

"Of course. What are friends with benefits for, after all?" I tease.

He laughs. "Yes, we are aren't we? For now. It won't always be that way."

"You seem so certain."  
"I am."

"Well, I won't dispute you on that. Same time tomorrow night?" I ask hopefully.

He kisses my hands. "Yes, of course. Wear your uniform."

"Why?"

He smirks. "Call it fulfilling a fantasy of mine. Hint, I won't be wearing my robes."

"You wouldn't be able to fit in your school uniform," I giggle.

"No, but rest assured you will see me in a uniform," Severus says confidently. "Good evening, lioness..."

🐺----

We part ways at Gryffindor Tower, and I go inside after saying the password. I get my homework done, and as soon as my head hits my pillow, I am out like a light. But halfway through the night, I wake up screaming, because I see Sirius Black being tortured by Voldemort.

I rush downstairs, and use the floo network to transport myself to Grimmauld Place. I walk through the dour, forbidding house, and knock on his bedroom door.

He opens it, and I cry out in relief.   
"Oh, Sirius! Thank the gods."

He hugs me, and he asks, his voice slurry with sleep, "K-kitten? Baby, what are you doing here?"

I explain about my nightmare, and he lets me into his bedroom. "I just had the same dream," He says sadly. "But for me, it's been strangely lucid."

"How long have you had the dream?" I demand.

"A week."  
"I just had it now."  
"Do you think it's prophetic?"

Sirius sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "Who can say? I just know that I won't let that psycho get his hands on you. I love you."

 _Here is the moment, go ahead and say it._ "I love you, too," I say seriously. Sirius's silvery gray eyes widen with astonishment.

"You...What about Remus?"

"He is my mate for a night," I reply, but I cup his chin and lift his face to meet my eyes. "But it's you that I love, Sirius Black. I choose you, if you will have me."

Sirius breaks down in happy tears. "Oh, kitten. My kitten. You really mean it. Hermione, you honor me beyond words. Are you sure that you want a wizard that has a criminal record like I do? All I can give you is my name, and the Black wealth."

I don't know why I feel so certain at this moment, but I know that I want to show him that I love him, and have ever since he comforted me that night I showed up on his doorstep practically dying.

"Sirius, I choose you," I say. "Take me to bed, please."

"Wait. I want to do this properly."  
He leaves the bedroom, and comes back a few minutes later.

My heart begins to beat hard in my chest as he gets on one knee in front of me. "Hermione, I never thought I would find a witch that I could love with all of my heart, or that she would understand both halves of my life as an animagus. But ever since you came into my life, you took my heart and changed it into a beautiful, new thing. You brighten the world wherever you go. I want to be a part of that world, in your future. Hermione, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

I think of Remus, of Severus, and I realize that I have never wanted anything more in my life. I begin to cry happy tears as I say, "Yes, Sirius. I will marry you."

Sirius crys as well, and takes out a ring that must have cost a fortune. He mutters a countercurse on it, and he scowls, "Sorry. I had to make sure it wasn't cursed. It would be like my mother to curse any of the Black heirlooms. It's safe now."

  
I slip it on my finger, and of course, it fits perfectly. "Sirius, it's beautiful, but I can't wear it in school."

He grins. "I know. But I wanted to see if you would accept it. The vault has so many engagement rings, but this one looked like it matched your personality the best."

I kiss it, and then him. He lays me on his bed, and begins to kiss me, cupping one of my breasts under my tank top and circling his thumb around my nipple.

I giggle when he kisses along my neck and he chuckles in response. He purrs in my ear, "Can we elope? If the dream is true then I want you to have my name, kitten."

"Yes."  
"Good. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Please, Sirius, make me yours," I murmur.

Sirius grins. "Yes, kitten."  
He kisses down my neck, and teases both of my nipples with his teeth through my tank top. He kisses a line down my chest and playfully takes my shirt in his teeth and lifts it.

I laugh. "Careful, I might do the same to you."

Sirius smirks. "Feel free. Let me undress you first, love. I've missed doing this."

I sit up, and he lifts my shirt over my head, and tosses it on the floor. "Lie back," He instructs.

I do, and he licks along my stomach, and dips a tongue into my navel.

"Hm. It's a pity you're not pierced here, I love playing with navel rings," He murmurs. He kisses along my hips, and he slowly, removes my pajama shorts. He comes to my simple cotton hipster panties, and slides them down off my butt. He undresses, and I stare at his damned near perfect male body. Mine, all mine, I remind myself.

He begins to work my core, sliding a finger into my entrance as he deftly works my clit. "Sirius...please, I want you."

He strokes himself until he is at peak readiness, and he slides his member into my entrance. I wrap my legs around him, and we both shudder at the feeling of him bottoming out inside of me. My fiance...He is all mine, that is what is the big turn on for me as we move as one. Remus is my mate, and my wolf husband, but Sirius is going to be all mine at last.

He holds my hands as he picks up the pace, hitting my g spot perfectly as we kiss passionately, our tongues dipping deep into our mouths as he thrusts over and over inside of me, savoring each sensation as our love deepens between us. I nearly black out as I combust around him, and he soon follows me, filling me with his warmth and love.

We hold each other close as we tremble in each other's arms. "Thank you, Hermione."

I lift up my hand to the light coming in from the bedroom window, and watching the diamonds sparkle. I notice he is crying, and I say softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sirius kisses me softly. "What if it's true, my love? What if it's my lot to pay for my part in getting James and Lily killed? I know Peter is the villain, but if I had just not changed James's mind in the last moment, I could have sacrificed myself so that I could buy them time to get Harry out in time."

I stroke my fiance's cheek. "But you didn't and if you did do that, we would never have met. Do you regret that?"

Sirius smiles. "No. No, I do not. I will never regret meeting and falling in love with you, Hermione. Are you sure you want to elope so soon?"

I giggle. "Of course, I'm sure."

"Good. I'm ready."  
"Are you?"

"Oh yeah. James would find it shocking but yeah, I'm ready to settle down," Sirius admits.

I snuggle into his chest, and fall asleep. He soon falls asleep after me and we have no dreams as we sleep in each other's arms...


	19. Elopement

Sirius and I apparate to America, and I pick out a simple white crochet dress that has ruffly sleeves, and it makes me look like a little hippie. Sirius chuckles at my choice of dress, and I laugh at his, because he chose to wear an old black leather jacket, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Let me guess: Bad boy marries his hippie good girl?" I tease.

"Hush. You like it and you know it, baby," He says, kissing my cheek. We walk hand in hand to the American Ministry building, and I explain that we are a British wizarding couple that wish to get married, but don't really want witnesses.

We are directed to the appropriate department, and it is where we fill out the necessary paperwork, and use our wands as identification.

The Ministry official, a woman named Miss. Octavia Goldstein, said, "Well, you are quite the famous wizard, Mr. Black. Are you sure you wish to publicly marry Miss. Granger here?"

"Yes," Sirius says, guarded. "Is that going to be a problem Miss. Goldstein?"

She shuffles her papers, and stamps her approval. "Of course, not, Mr. Black. You have been cleared of your crimes in England, and as you two have committed no crimes against no-maj's here, we have no problem granting your marriage legal."

"Thank you," I say. "I'm of age, of course, but as I'm in still in school, people we know might look askance at me and Mr. Black marrying."

The Ministry official chuckles. "America cares less about blood status than you Brits, honestly. Now, face each other, and we can begin."

Sirius faces me, and takes my hands in his. Miss. Goldstein weaves a band of magic around our hands, and nods for him to go on. "Hermione, I vow to love only you, you and no other forever. What is mine is now yours, and I vow to be your shoulder to cry on, your friend in good times and bad, and with my body I do worship."

I take a few deep breaths, and say to my fiance, "Sirius, I vow to love you in good times and bad, to be your port in the storm. Your lover when it is needed, a loving mother to our children. And all that is mine is yours, and with my body I do worship."

"And by the power vested in me, you may now kiss your bride, Mr. Black," Miss. Goldstein announced.

Sirius cupped my face with his hands, and kissed me softly, and chastely. "I love you, Mrs. Black."

"I love you, Mr. Black," I reply. We sign our names, and I see the magic transfer itself into my signature as I sign my name Hermione Black for the first time.

Miss. Goldstein tosses her bobbed dark brown hair and says, "Excellent. Congrats, you two! Now, go celebrate you two crazy love birds. I will file this original with our offices. You will receive a copy via owl at your residence Mr. Black."

Sirius and I leave the building, and we disapparate for _our_ home.   
We apparate on the stoop, and he picks me up in his arms. "Sirius, you don't have to do this."

"Sure, I do. Indulge me, I have never been married before," He says.

"Okay, sap. Go ahead."

Sirius opens the front door, and he carries me across the threshold. He sets me down, and I hug him. He hugs me back. "I guess you have to get back to Hogwarts," He says.

"Yes, unfortunately. I will try to visit soon. But could you please get our house cleaned up? I'm sure that we could do with more house elves to help out poor Kreacher," I ask.

"You know Kreacher will hate it," Sirius warns. "Or that you are now his mistress."

I giggle. "Yes, well, it's not up to him to judge who you marry."

"Too true."

I pause at the fireplace, and change into my Hogwarts uniform. Sirius pulls me to him, and kisses me, cupping my ass under my skirt. "Okay, down boy," I laugh. "I see why you married me. It's to get free trim whenever you want."

Sirius nibbles on my bottom lip. "Well...not only. It may have something to do with my wife being incredibly hot. Oh no, should we tell her?"

I kiss him. "Hell no. If she comes around, I'm going to hex her to oblivion."

"Good thing I have you then."  
"Damn right. Now, let me go to school, horn dog."

Sirius kisses me deeply, and says, "I love you, kitten."  
"I love you too, babe."

I picked up some floo powder and threw it into the empty fireplace. "Gryffindor Tower!" I shout.

I take off my bridal set, and put it on a gold necklace chain around my neck. I stuffed it down my shirt, and I went upstairs to grab my school things in the girl's dormitory. Ginny met me at breakfast, grinning knowingly. "Okay, you are ridiculously chipper this morning. What's up?"

 _I got married earlier in another country to a pureblood wizard._ "I just had a good weekend. Anything cool happened during your weekend?" I change the subject.

Ginny shrugs. "Well, Harry and Ron are acting weird...like cozy, and lovey dovey. I think they're gay, but of course if mum finds out, she would go totally mental."

"Is she really so old fashioned?" I ask. Ginny is about to answer, but if me and Sirius had wanted to keep our marriage under wraps, we did not account for his own notoriety as a pureblood wizard as the owls began pouring in through the rafters.

Harry bellows, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" People crowd around him, and he storms over to me, and his face is purple with rage as he waves his owl letter in my face. "This letter says that you're my fucking godmother?! When the bloody hell were you going to inform me that not only am I not going to inherit Grimmauld Place, but that you married Sirius Black!"

"MR. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall bellows over the noise and gasps as the students look at me with a new light. The Slytherin table is stunned into silence, the Hufflepuffs don't care, and the Ravenclaws find it intriguing.

"MY OFFICE! YOU AND MISS. GRANGER. NOW! THE REST OF YOU WILL CONTINUE WITH YOUR BREAKFAST OR I WILL DOCK HOUSE POINTS AND SERVE DETENTIONS!!" McGonagall continues. The rest of the school is gossiping like mad now, and the only one not present at the teacher's table is Professor Snape, because of his condition. Remus looks at me with resignation, and I mouth to him 'I will explain later, I promise.' He nods, but his sadness tears at my heart.

Harry sits in one of McGonagall's chairs sullenly, and I try to hold back my tears. She sits at her desk in her personal office. A tortoise shell cat hops up into my lap, and starts knitting on me. I pet her, feeling strangely comforted by the cat's presence.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall says evenly, "Now, do kindly explain what all of the hullabaloo was all about in the Great Hall just now?"

Harry glares at me, and stares at the floor. "Ask _her_ , she's the one who decided to elope with my godfather."

"I am asking you, Mr. Potter," The older witch says more tartly. "And you will answer, or I will dock points and serve you detention with Filch."

Harry glares at Professor McGonagall and then slams the owl post he received on her desk. "Fine! My _former_ best friend, and my godfather decided, for purely shits and giggles, to apparate to America, and get married. Is that not clear to you? Oh yeah, and because of my godfather acquiring a wife, I am no longer eligible to inherit Grimmauld Place."

I sigh. "Harry, if I cannot give Sirius any children, then of course you inherit the house as next of kin. But that isn't the reason I married him."

"Oh, the slut spins her lies--"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall cuts Harry off. "Honestly! Thirty points from Gryffindor for your filthy mouth. You will also serve detention for a month with Filch. Now, get out of my office."

When Harry leaves, I break down in embarrassed tears. I fish out my bridal set, and put my rings on. Professor McGonagall looks on, amazed. "So, it's true, then? Why did you two elope?"

I tell her everything, including my nightmares that Sirius and I shared, I even share how we came to go beyond mere friends, but leave out the obvious intimate parts, but I do not leave out how I was bitten, and raped by Greyback before my wolf saved me, and brought me to Sirius Black.

McGonagall hugs me, and hands me a tissue. I wipe at my eyes. "Merlin's ghost, child. You have been through quite the ordeal. I need not ask if you love him, you plainly do, because you knew how much of a splash it would cause if you eloped here."

I nod, agreeing. "Apparently, it's only in Europe that they only care about blood status. They just don't allow for magical people to marry muggles there, but when they found out about a Black getting married, oh, how the red carpet was rolled out at their Ministry."

Professor McGonagall grins. "Yes, well, you have a famous surname now. But I think it best, while school is in session, for you to use your maiden name, Hermione. Chin up, girl, you are remarkably dour for a newlywed."

I chuckle. "Yeah. I'm sorry for the excitement. But Harry Potter and I, we...ever since he found out about me and Sirius, well, he's never been able to forgive me. I'm of age, why should it matter, Professor? So what if I got married? I'm not parading my husband around, handsome as he is, for attention. We both agreed to do it so that if something happened to him in this coming war, the law would protect me."

McGonagall nods, understanding. "Then he has grown up much more than when I taught him in school. If you met him in school, I doubt he would appeal to you."

I giggle. "Yeah, I know. He told me so many times, and I said that Snape would be more to my liking. He pretended to be grossed out by that, but he understood."

The older witch chuckles. "Yes, Severus has always been older than his years like you. But I won't keep you from your classes any more than necessary. If the other students harass you about your marital status, you will come and tell me."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

She writes me a hall pass, and hands it to me. "Think nothing of it, dear. I think it's nice for that rebel to be married for once. I think you can keep him on the straight and narrow. But enough chit chat, off to Charms with you."

I hug her, and she hugs me back. I let myself out, and go off to Charms class. I hand Professor Flitwick my hall pass, and end up sitting by the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson slides me a note that says: _Nice going there, snagging the Black heir. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?_

I shrug, and she giggles. I write her back: _No more of that 'mudblood,' crap, alright? I'm a Black now._

She nods, and Draco leans in and whispers, "Just so you know, I'm glad my Uncle got married. Mom will be delighted. Get ready for the ass kissing, fair warning. Congrats, Black. You're an adopted Slytherin now."

"Thanks, Draco. Friends?"  
"Nah, you're my Aunt."

I chuckle, and we get back to work when Flitwick glares at us to work on our summoning charm.

From that day on, it really felt like the Slytherins were a hell of a lot nicer to me. My own school House rejected me, siding with Harry and Ron, but Ginny, Luna, and the Patil twins joined our group. I felt hurt by the Gryffindors turning their backs on me, but even though some of the Slytherins were ass kissers, like Crabbe and Goyle, most thought my move to elope with Sirius Black the height of cunning, and I was accepted as one of them as a result.

Telling Remus had been the hardest part, but he understood, saying that our wolves would always be mates. Severus already knew of my marital status, and he still said that he would have me.

"Accept it, lioness," He had said. "You have three husbands, not one."

"This is so weird."  
"Yes, but it is your reality, accept it," Severus had said.

I said that I did, and I felt a peace wash over me from that. He was absolutely right: who cared what worked for them? I had three men who loved me for me, and it worked for me.

I think back on all that has happened and smile. I continue my homework, and finish it off before getting ready for bed. I take out my bridal set and look at it; it sparkles in the lamp light. But when I go to sleep, I have the nightmare again, only I can feel that it is very real as Sirius is dragged into a darkened room in the Ministry of Magic, and Selene whines in my mind and says, " _He will die even with your help. But if you go, you will endanger your young one.."_


	20. The Performance

It is the day of my performance with Severus, and yet my dream has unsettled me. My young one...young one. Could I be pregnant? The last wizard I slept with was Sirius, so if I were it would make perfect sense in the whole scheme of things.

I check my calendar, and I notice that between all that I had going on, and my homework, I realize that I should have had a period two cycles ago.

Selene pipes up in my mind chuckling, " _It's about time you figured it out. I've been keeping the side effects from showing up so you can keep on keeping on. You're welcome by the way. Maybe I should let you suffer the effects of the cub for a while."_

" _Are you for real, Selene??"_  
" _Yes. I told you in the last dream: you cannot help Padfoot,"_ Selene answers. " _Your duty is to bear this...son, yes, his boy for the pack."_

_"He's my husband!"_

_"Yes. But he's also headstrong, and he feels an obligation to that idiot Potter pup. You are to protect the Malfoy pup. Mooney will help you, and the sexy vampire too. Yes, him. Now, leave me alone, I'm tired, this pup is a drain on me,"_ Selene cuts out, and I pick up on a residual nausea, enough to make me rush to the bathroom. Two months! How could I have ignored my menses for two months?!

I cast the medical charm on myself, and sink to my knees on the Gryffindor bathroom floor. Sirius is my child's father, no one else could have fathered him. I was on the my birth control pill all of the other times I have been intimate with my wizards.

I end the spell, my mind in a daze the entire morning of classes. Thankfully, I have half a day, we all do to put on our performances.

I go to get ready, and pat my stomach. My stomach has a very slight rounding to it, but not enough to tell I have a child in there.

When I am backstage, Severus comes to me and asks, "Are you alright?"

"No, but I can do this. Can we talk later?" I ask.

Severus kisses my forehead, and holds me in his arms. He draws back, and touches my belly. "Ah. I thought as much. Have you told Black yet?"

"No. I guess you and I can't?"  
"I don't know. I will research it."  
"I'm just curious."

"As am I. But let's focus on the performance, and discuss your condition later," He says as gently as possible.

He kisses my hand, and we go to the opposite ends of the stage. I go out first and sit at the bar, and pretend to drink my drink. Then Severus strolls in, and I swivel on my barstool as he pantomimes flirting with me. Then I take his hand in mine, and the music starts as we begin the routine, looking deeply into each other's eyes the entire time.

The crowd, hell, the entire school washes away as we dance the routine in that moment. For that brief half hour of dancing the tango with my potions teacher, I think of nothing but him and the dance. When the dance ends, he kisses me, but it is far from chaste as he briefly French kisses me.

I walk off stage on shaky legs. The applause is thunderous. Severus then comes to me, and pushes me against the wall, and kisses me roughly.

"Severus, no..." I moan against his mouth. "Someone could see us."

He grinds against my core, growling in the back of his throat. "Fuck what they think. I no longer even give a shit if you love me or not. You want me, I can smell it."

"Yess..."  
"Then why do you hesitate?"  
"Someone could see us."  
"Let them."  
I feel him enter me and I gasp at how hot this is, screwing with our clothes still on. I wrap my legs around him, and he kisses me deeply as he thrusts in and out of me. He puts a finger to my lips. "Shhh, lioness. We must not let the others hear us."

"Just fuck me, git."  
"With pleasure."

He renews his vigorous thrusting and I bite his shoulder as I moan out my pleasure as I reach my peak. He thrusts a few more times before thrusting hard one more time and kissing me intensely as I feel him fill me with his release.

He pulls out of me, and tucks his cock into his pants. "Shall we greet our oh so adoring public?"

"Sure. Let's."

We hold hands and walk out to the school cheering for us. We then watch the other performances, and as the evening winds down, I realize that Remus Lupin is not in the school, and I know exactly why: he has gone to try and help his best friend from being taken prisoner by Voldemort.

I go with Severus to his quarters, and that is when I learn the truth from him about what Voldemort has done: in order to entrap Harry Potter, he has kidnapped both Sirius and Remus.

Draco told us this, and I break down in tears as I sink on to Severus's couch. Draco, not having a clue why I am so emotional about this, asks, "I get that you love my Uncle, Black, but what else is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco."  
"Uncle Sirius's?"  
"Yes. Selene told me."  
"Who?"

"Her wolf spirit," Severus quips. "Every werewolf has one, but the textbooks do not cover the fact that they speak to their host. It's an intriguing fact, but it doesn't explain where they are."

Selene growls, and then howls in grief. Severus comes to my side, and says, "Where is Padfoot and Mooney, Selene?"

🐺-----

Severus

The werewolf looks out through Hermione's eyes, and they are yellow, and very sad. "A bad place...death, muggle, magical bodies...rotted bad smell place. Lots of rotted bodies in human burial place. A dirt road, _Mooney...mate_ is hurt. A bad evil spell on beta mate makes him hurt mate," Selene trails off whining.

Draco is both amazed and saddened by what he hears. "It sounds like the Dark Lord's childhood home. But...but that place is nasty. Like, haunted house nasty. The floors are all gutted out, and Barty Crouch told me the place was disgusting. Why on Earth would he need to take two prisoners there?"

"Because it is the least likely spot Potter would go to find his godfather," I answer. "Selene, can I speak with Hermione?"

She shakes her head, shivering. "She is...sad, she wants to help, wants to go to them both. But it will hurt the cub. One will live, another will die, that is all that I see."

She turns to Draco, and says, "You have much to atone for with her, pup. Be kind to her, be her friend, you and her family. She will have need of you and you, Severus. Care for her."

"Of course, always. I need Hermione back," I say gently.

"Tell her you care."  
"She knows."  
"No, _tell_ her."

I understand then, and promise, "I will, I promise."

"Then you may take her to Malfoy Manor," Selene says, and Hermione falls unconscious.

Draco sighs. "Do you think she will be okay?"

I check her vitals. "She will be fine. Get her purse, it has her essentials in it."

Draco picks up the purple beaded purse, and says, "Clever. I need to do this with my backpack. Do you have her?"

I pick Hermione up bridal style, and we enter the floo network. Narcissa greets us, and she demands, "What in the world are you doing bringing that mud--"

"Mom, shut it," Draco snarls. "Haven't you read the latest Daily Prophet? Or looked at the family tapestry yet?"

Narcissa sighs. "No, I have not. I have been too busy with my social calendar lately."

I clear my throat. "Can I put her in Bella's room, Cissa'? It's not like she's alive to use it."

"Fine, go ahead."

I gently lay Hermione down on the soft black duvet cover, and tuck her in like a child after removing her heels. I kiss her lips softly, and wish that I could do more to help her.

Narcissa goes into the tapestry room where the Malfoy and Black family tapestry is located. She studies the new two lines in the Black family tree under Sirius Black's name. A marriage line, and a child's line.

"She's...my cousin is going to be father too?" Narcissa asks.

"Yes. Can she stay here?"

"Of course, Severus. She is family now. At least my sister did one thing right in turning you," Narcissa says. "I will have to apologize to her in spades. Forgive me, son. I didn't know that Sirius had married. Is she a strong witch?"

Draco laughs. "Heck yeah. She punched me in the face third year because she got tired of me teasing her. I mean, I was rude and called her mudblood a bunch of times, but I never harmed her physically, I swear mom."

Narcissa hugs her son. "Of course not, dear. I shall have to tell Lucius the good news, of course. It will shock him, Sirius's choice of bride, but he won't turn away family, of that much I know of my husband."

I hug Narcissa and she hugs me back. "Will you stay here with us? Your room is always available, especially given what you are now."

I shake my head. "As kind an offer as that is I have to get back to teach classes. But I will return with her assignments. Please be kind to her Narcissa, especially her wolf."

"She's a werewolf?!"  
"Yes."  
"No wonder Sirius loves her."

I grin in amusement. "Yes, indeed. I love her too."

"Of course, you do. You wouldn't do so much for just any student of yours," Narcissa kisses my cheek, and I kiss her cheek in return. Once upon a time, we dated, and were intimate a few times, but now, it translated into a good, lasting friendship. I leave her there, and step back into the floo network, and go back to my quarters.

I lay down, and let the death-like sleep of my kind take over. I surrender myself to its comforting embrace but my last thought is of Hermione, always Hermione, never Lily, never again...


	21. The Kidnapping

Sirius

He didn't want to go to the Ministry of Magic, particularly the Department of Mysteries, but that was where the Order of the Phoenix had said that that was where the deatheaters were going to strike next. Remus tagged along like old times, and because he thought that he 'needed the muscle.'

"But are you sure that you want to do this, Sirius?" Remus had asked him. He eyed the simple gold wedding band that Sirius was wearing and added, "I mean, if you married Hermione, she would want you by her side. I know that if she were my wife that I would stay put to protect her. It would be my duty."

Sirius winked, "Yeah, well, what's life without a little risk, Remus? Hermione will be fine. She'll have the Malfoys to protect her, and Snape seems to worship the ground she walks on."

Remus snarled. "He's also a bloody vampire. You know that right? They're unstable, man."

He laughed. "James has been calling Snivillus a filthy vampire all throughout school. It just happens to be true now is all."

"Did he really just tango with her in front of the whole damn school and kiss her?" Sirius asked, feeling like ripping Snape's throat out. _Easy Padfoot, just take it easy._

Remus sighed. "Yeah. The girls oohed and ahhed, it was a gross display. But so what? She chose you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, pleased. "Yeah, I did. I--"

There was movement outside Remus's home, and several wards were down. Both friends looked at one another, and they grabbed their wands and investigated the noise. Before they could react, they felt a Stupify spell hit them, and Sirius was out for the count.

When he woke up, they were both chained up with tough, silver chains, and they were in a very nasty, dark place. But that wasn't to be the worst of it, as when they were brought before Voldemort himself, and put under many torture curses, both Sirius and Remus wished that they had never woken up again...

🐺----

Remus

I can barely make out Sirius crumpled on the floor of the dungeon/basement where we are kept, but he is doing badly. These silver chains hurt, and Mooney is whining in my mind. As masked deatheaters bring me up to what was once a grand parlor, my eyes pick up the corpse white figure of Voldemort for the first time. Gods, his red eyes are inhuman and cold, it was no wonder that Harry was terrified on the night Cedric Diggory was murdered.

"Ah, the wolf awakens," Voldemort chuckles, though it sounds like a corpse. "I want you to answer one question for me: where is the prophecy crystal?"

Mooney laughs through me. " _Tell corpse wizard to go fuck himself if he can even get it up still."_

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But whatever it is, you can go to hell."

Voldemort leans towards me, and scans my mind. I try to fight against him, but he's too strong.

He ends his scan and looks disappointed. "Kill the wolf," Voldemort orders. "He is of no further use to us."

"What of the blood traitor?" A female deatheater asks. "He's the one who soiled his entire bloodline by marrying that mudblood."

Voldemort thinks for a minute and says, smirking, "Ah yes, the Black Heir Apparent. Such a shame that the noble house of Black had to be reduced to this. But he shall pay for the loss of my Bella, oh yes. A life to repay a life, as the religious muggles say. Send word to young Malfoy that his time is nearly up to complete his task. Bring Black to me, I shall mete out his punishment to him myself."

I feel Mooney take over, even though the silver shackles burn and scald my wrists. I growl in the back of my throat, and then I shift...

🐺-----

Mooney

_I cannot sense the mate. My beautiful, strong Selene who should be here. I have to get back, have to fight for her. I snarl and bite, and tear apart five wizards and witches before I see the evil green magic shoot out of a bone white wand, and my heart stills, and I see darkness...and then nothing at all...My last thought is of Selene...only Selene, my mate, my love forever..._


	22. The Escape

Sirius

Mooney's bloodied, torn body was lifted up by chains in the ceiling of the Riddle House, and Padfoot howled. He had never seen such barbarism, nor felt such crushing sadness in his life; not since James and Lily Potter were killed.

"You will lead me to where Harry Potter's prophecy crystal is and lead him, and that mudblood witch of yours to me, bloodtraitor," Voldemort snarled.

"Fuck you," Sirius snarled. "You're too late. If you honestly believe that the Malfoys would harm my _wife_ you are completely delusional. Besides, Harry Potter rarely talks to me. I'm a convicted murderer, remember? Why would he associate with me?"

A fat female deatheater stepped forward, and she giggled in a high pitched girlish voice, "You are lying, Mr. Black. And one must not tell lies. Crucio!"

Sirius writhed on the ground. He would have given up, but he thought of Hermione, of their life together, and he summoned what he could of his magical strength. He had told Peter Pettigrew that he would have died for Lily and James, but Azkaban shed him of his Gryffindor selfless heroism. No, he would live...for his wife, for the young witch who loved him for him for the first time in years.

He summoned up his strength, and used wandless magic to make the house fall apart around him. Boards, glass, and nails flew and pierced the deatheaters all around him before they could react. Voldemort cackled as he summoned his own magic within him.

"Fantastic showing, Sirius Black," Voldemort said with admiration. "Such a pity. I could have used a wizard with your strength. Goodbye, Mr. Black. AVADA KEDAV--"

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Severus Snape roared, apparating on the spot. Lucius Malfoy was there beside him, and they were both wearing their deatheater robes. Voldemort's wand went flying into Snape's free hand.

Voldemort looked up at the enraged vampire's face with very real fear on his face. "Go ahead and destroy this body, Severus. I will only return and destroy you and all that you love, traitor. I have more pieces of myself than you ever will."

Severus laughed coldly. "Go ahead. I have eternity to wait for your return. How many souls do you have, demon? Lucius?"

Lucius nodded to the dour potions master, and they both cast the killing curse at the same time. The killing curse hit Voldemort full on in the chest, and Sirius used what strength he had left within him to shift into Padfoot, and when Voldemort tried to retreat within himself, Padfoot tore the corpse smell dark wizard to bloody pieces.

"Incendio," Severus Snape cast.  
"Reducto," Lucius Malfoy cast.

Voldemort's body turned into naught but ashes, and dissipated into the air. Padfoot shifted back into Sirius, and he found that his breathing was coming in short gasps. He looked down at his bloodied, broken body, and knew that he was dying.

"Severus..." Sirius called to his old rival weakly.

Lucius Malfoy crouched beside the vampire wizard and Lucius asked, "Is there anything you can do for him? For Hermione's sake?"

Severus gently moved Sirius's black hair out of his face. "Sirius, there is still time. I can turn you, make you like me."

"N--No," Sirius rasped. "I know you want..." He licked his dry, cracked lips, "To do it for Hermione, but...Don't. I'm ready for death...Take care of her. I know you love her. Claim her. Give her those kids she wants. Tell her...I love her...So much."

Sirius could then see James Potter beside him, and then Lily, pretty Lily, who he once fancied himself in second year fleetingly. "You ready to go, Padfoot? I'm ready if you are," James said, smirking.

"I am."  
"Then let go, Sirius," Lily said softly. "Come with us. We have to go."

She reached out her hand, and he took it. He saw his broken, bloodied body in the ruins of what was once the Riddle House. Lucius Malfoy was crying over him, and so was Severus Snape! Sure, he could have made him like him, but he would have wanted to die in time.

"I never knew that Sev cared," Lily wept. "I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry for misjudging him. He truly loves her."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "But let's go, Prongs, I'm willing to go for a run, how about you?"

The Potters smiled warmly at him, and they ran into a blinding white light, and into the paradise of the afterlife with his long lost best friends reunited at long last...


	23. A Double Loss

Seeing both Mooney and my husband dead by Voldemort's hands nearly made me come undone when I saw them brought back to Malfoy Manor. My mate and my husband are gone. _Gone_. GONE!! I screamed when I saw Sirius, and it was equally terrifying because my grief was multiplied by what Selene was feeling.

My child shifts in my womb, and can feel my sadness seep to my son. I curl on my guest bed, and barely leave my room for nearly a month.

Selene leaves me, and in my last conversation with her she says, " _I cannot live without Mooney, and Padfoot Hermione. I'm so, so sorry."_

" _You're going to live!"_ I shout at her. " _If I can live for my son, you can live because they sacrificed themselves for us! I refuse to give up just because you want to."_

" _Easy for you to say_ ," She snaps, " _You have a love already. He will love you. I have no place in this."_

" _I don't love Severus Snape_."

Selene laughs. " _Denial. But you will love him, I see that plainly."_

She leaves, and the one person I never thought to see again enters the room: Harry Potter. He is wearing his school uniform, and any animosity we might be feeling, disappeared when he comes to me crying, and I get up from my bed, and we sob in each other's arms.

"Oh, Mione,' I'm so damn sorry," Harry sobs. "I...I was so jealous of what you and Sirius had, and..." He looks down at my rounding belly, and touches it lightly. "Is it Sirius's?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm having a boy. I think Sirius would like that."

Harry smiles. "Yeah. I just...when I heard what Malfoy and Snape did for you, how they tried to save Sirius and Remus...I realized how much of an asshole I have been. Can you forgive me, Hermione? I want my best friend back."

I sigh, looking at my former best friend. "Maybe. In time, but I think for now, I need you to stay away from me, Harry."

"Can I be godfather?"

"No. I'm giving Lucius Malfoy that job," I decide, not realizing until that moment that I had made my decision. "His family has been most kind to me, and I can think of nothing less than to let him be my Sirius's godfather."

Harry's face fell, and he looks defeated and hurt. "Yeah. I guess I can respect that. But they defeated Voldemort and that makes them cool in my book."

I fight back my urge to chew him out, but I refrain from doing so. I merely hug him, and we go our separate ways. I do not see Harry Potter again until the double funeral. But later on at night, I hear a knock at the door, and Severus is there with a dozen red red roses.

"Is this supposed to be an apology on your part?" I ask, letting him in.

Severus puts them in a vase on a table by the window, and cast with his wand, "Aquamenti."

Water flows into the vase, and he cuts off the spell and tucks his wand away on his person. He sits on the edge of my bed, and tells me Sirius's last words. "...His last words were all about you. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I offered to turn him, but he refused. I think you know why."

I shake my head, tearing up. "A godsdamned Gryffindor until the very end. No sense of self preservation, or a thought to his son."

"He didn't know, lioness."

"At least he has his name, but...." I break down, throwing a pillow at the wall. "Godsdamnit! Severus, this child needs his father! I mean, I know the Malfoys will do what they can, but it's not the same. Why? Why are you looking so blaise about this??"

Severus takes my hand in his, and kisses it. "If I were him, I would have done all I could to come back to you. But I think Sirius gave up on life a long time ago. You gave him hope for a better life, but like you said, he had no sense of self preservation, not after Azkaban."

I look up at Severus and I realize what Selene has been telling me for some time: I do love this wizard, this man. He is so strong, so brave, he has killed for me, and would do so again. How could I not start to imagine a life with him? I touch my rounded belly, and ask, "Could you raise my son with me? Be with me?"

Severus cupped my face with his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "Yes, lioness. But I will not move fast with you."

"We have already gone to bed together," I point out.

Severus smiles, flashing his fangs. "Yes, but I am talking about in regards to _our_ son. He will have the Black surname, of course, but I would like to in time claim you as mine. I cannot turn you, but if I claim you, we would be able to have a family of our own. Perhaps, marriage?"

I nod, kissing him. He kisses me back, running his hands through my hair. All too soon, he pulls away. "Yes," I agree. "In time. Just propose to me when I'm not feeling so...down. Can you do that?"

Severus laughs quietly. "I think that I can manage that. I want the occasion to be special for us both. I only plan on marrying once, and I want to get it right the first time, after all."

I wipe at my tears, and say, "Yeah, I can see why. But can I ask you something about Lily?"

His face becomes guarded, and I ask carefully, "If Lily had chosen you instead of Harry's dad, do you think that you two would have stayed together as a couple?"

Severus thinks for a long time, and he begins to cry. "Gods, Hermione. I...I don't think we would have. We were both so young, but we were two different people."

"And us?"

He caresses my cheek. "Lioness, we are sometimes too alike, which is why we clash at times. But with you, I feel that I can treat you as an equal, and you the same with me. I think that we will be good together. We just have to trust in what we have together."

I relax in his arms, and I burrow my face in his chest. I have never felt as safe as when I am in Severus's arms, but I know that once I return to school, we have to go back to our assigned roles of teacher and student.

Our quiet time to just enjoy basking in each other's presence is disturbed when we hear a knock on the door. Severus puts a finger to his lips, and gets up. He answers the door, and lets Narcissa inside.

She looks me over with concern and says, "How are you feeling, dear? If there is anything I or Lucius can do to, name it. I feel terrible for us meeting under such bad circumstances."

I smile at my new Aunt. "You're nicer than your sister. I'm sorry I was so rude when we met."

Narcissa nods. "Understandable. I would be worse off than you if I lost my husband. But I came to ask if you would feel up to dinner with us, and Severus, of course. If not, I can always have a house elf deliver dinner to you."

I nod. "I think I can handle one evening with Draco and Lucius. Do I have to dress up?"

Narcissa shakes her head. "Oh, goodness no, not unless we have a large party or ball. Since it's just us, casual robes or muggle clothes will do. I have some cute maternity dresses if you care to come down without putting a glamor on your belly."

"I think a dress will do."  
"Great. I'll be right back."

When Narcissa is gone, Severus laughs. "That's it, she's officially adopted you as a defacto sister. Be prepared for endless shopping and pampering."

I sock his arm playfully. "So? It might be fun having an Aunt pamper me for once. But I really should check up on Kreacher and Grimmauld Place, since it's my home now."

"I will check on it for you," Severus promises.

Narcissa returns with an adorable teal blue cap sleeved dress. I undress, and of course, my little basketball sized baby bump looks cute in the dress. I put on the cozy matching ballet flats, and Narcissa does some magic with my hair and face. I don't know half of the beauty spells she uses, but I look like a million bucks.

"Well, Severus, dear," Narcissa announces. "How does our Hermione look?"

Severus smiles warmly, and he kisses me chastely. "You look lovely, lioness. _My_ lioness."

Narcissa smiles in approval. "Oh, Severus. I do think you should court her after her mourning period is over. I would just love to host an evening wedding here in the gardens. I'm hoping it will inspire Draco to take Miss. Parkinson more seriously."

Severus chuckles. "I think they would drive each other insane, Cissa.' You are such a romantic."

"Nonsense! I insist upon a wedding here," Narcissa insists, grinning. "Yours would be quite delightful, I assure you."

Severus kisses Narcissa's cheek. I feel a brief stab of jealousy at that, but he winks at me and I feel much better. "Then you will receive the first owl when we get around to planning it."

She hugs him happily. "Good. I want laughter and happiness in this house again. Now, let's get downstairs before Lucius sends out a search party for us."

"But can we not say we stopped for coffee first?" I joke.

Narcissa chuckles. "Yes, but only tea for you until you produce that little wizard of yours, dear. Caffeine and alcohol is bad for the baby."

I am amazed at Narcissa's medical knowledge, but I would be further amazed by how quickly we would bond and become friends. We go downstairs to dinner, and dinner is very simple, but filling. I sit next to Severus, who only drinks blood laced wine, and Draco sits next to Pansy Parkinson. She stabs at her filet mignon in irritation, until Lucius fixes her with a glare. Narcissa, of course, sits next to her husband, and the tenderness he shares towards his wife warms my heart, because it proves that Slytherins aren't as heartless as I was raised to think as a Gryffindor.

Dinner soon ends, and Severus and I part at the foyer fireplace. He kisses me softly, and my heart beats fast at his very touch. He leaves for Grimmauld Place, and I go back upstairs and sleep after drinking my anti-nausea potion, and getting ready for bed. The bed still smells of Severus, and I am comforted by his scent until my eyelids feel heavy, and I know no more until the morning of the funeral...


	24. The Funeral

Hogwarts is appropriately rainy and drizzly as Remus Lupin is interred in a lovely crypt that was built on the grounds. A memorial statue of my husband Sirius Black is placed beside his best friend Lupin, but there is no body to bury, because Narcissa demanded that her cousin be placed in the Black family crypt beside the statue of his younger brother Regulus Black, whose body has never been found. My sorrow had been draining and almost more than I could bear. But Selene's grief during this funeral is worse, far worse. Mooney was her other half, her mate, her best friend, and her husband in every sense of the word. 

I cannot even form words to make a eulogy, but Severus reads my speech on my behalf, and there is not one dry handkerchief in the whole crowd. The students all loved Remus as their Professor, but it was the Gryffindors that wept the hardest. The Slytherins all hug and comfort me, and some even are delighted that despite my grief, I have a baby to remember Sirius Black by. 

The teachers all give me their deepest condolences, and even Ginny comes to me, and hugs me. "I'm so sorry about what happened. When Harry told everyone what Snape and Draco's dad did...well, we feel bad for looking down on Slytherins like we have been."

I nod. "Yes, well, they have been very kind to me. Far more than my own school House has been."

The bell rings for classes, and she says, "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I have to go to class. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She leaves as the service ends, and Draco comes up to hug me. I allow myself to cry as he has been there for me the entire time helping me through this. I lay a flower down on Remus's grave, and run my fingers over my husband's birth and death years engraved in the marble. Nearly twenty years older than me, and I cannot help but wonder how things would have turned out if Sirius had lived. Our son in Hogwarts, eventually; maybe we would have three or more children in time. But I have to be happy with just one boy from the man I love.

Draco kisses my forehead, and walks with me with his arm around my shoulders. "I can't imagine what you're going through, Min. But can I say that I hope you and Snape marry eventually?"

We sit on a bench, and I look out on the castle grounds. "Yeah. I want to, but it seems so soon. Selene still barely talks to me, and I cannot shift into her, because of my pregnancy."

He rubs my belly, and sighs. "You know, I wished once upon a time it would have been me dating you, and us doing this together," Draco pats my belly to illustrate. "But you've always liked your wizards older, so go figure. I'm sorry about that one DADA class where I cat called you."

I pat his hand, and hold it. "It's okay. I was more embarrassed about Lupin doing that to me, putting me on display like that. It hurts to shift, your bones stretch, and everything...changes, it's weird. I can't explain it any more clearly than that. But as a wolf I feel...free. It was liberating to hunt, to lope around the grounds, the forest, to mate with Mooney."

Draco nods, understanding. "I'm not going to marry Pansy. I want to date Weaslette, actually. Dad will hate it, but who cares? She's a pureblood, and I respect a tough Chaser chick. Pansy is too...clingy, and insecure. Will you wish me luck?"

I hug him, and I say, "Of course. I get an invite to the wedding, alright?"

"Likewise?"  
"I promise."

"Cool. I gotta get to class, and you do too. Want to come with me to History of Magic?" He asks, hopefully. 

I giggle, and link my arm through his as we all but skip to our next class. Little did I know, but this was the start on my long road of recovery in healing my heart from being grief stricken to feeling loved and complete once again. But when my son was born, he healed my heart from the darkness inside me once more just with his miraculous arrival on a dark and stormy night in Malfoy Manor...


	25. Life From Death

I wake up in the middle of the night in my bedroom in Malfoy Manor with my bedsheets soaking wet, and I feel a sharp tug on the bottom of my abdomen. I summon a house elf, and one appears immediately, a female one.

"What can Ninie do for mistress?" The house elf squeaks.

"Fetch..." My abdomen contracts. "Please fetch Madame Pomfrey of Hogwarts. I think...I think I'm in labor."

"Yes, Mistress! Right away!" The house elf disapparates with a sharp pop, and I nearly scream as a big contraction hits me. _Damn you, Sirius!_ I silently curse my late husband. _You should be here! I'm having your child, one you put inside of me. I shouldn't have to do this without your help!_ I cream bloody murder, because this contraction feels like someone sliced me open with a knife.

Draco bursts into the room, and to his credit, he guides me through some breathing exercises. This tearing and pain goes on for two hours.

"In...out...again..." He soothes. "Good. Let me go get the others. I will be right back, I promise."

Within minutes, Lucius is beside me, and Madame Pomfrey arrives with her medical bag. She examines between my legs, and says, "You are about to pop, honey. I think this kid wants out now. Sit her up and--"

"I know what to do, witch!" Lucius snaps. "Hermione, breathe. Focus on my voice. Easy...,

"FUCK!!" I scream. Draco soon returns with Severus, and he holds my hand. I clamp down on his hand as Lucius sits me up slightly.

"Push, Mrs. Black....Now." Pomfrey orders.

I use my remaining strength and I feel a loosening as my entire bottom half feels like it is ripped clean in half. Blood, gore, and the scream of a child sounds, and I nearly faint on the bed. Madame Pomfrey bustles about, cutting the umbilical cord, and making sure the placenta is all the way out of me.

Severus looks down at me, kissing my forehead lovingly. I have never seen him look at me as lovingly as he does in this moment. The baby is brought to me, and of course, he looks just like Sirius, except for his nose and cheeks, those are from me. His eyes are the same silver gray as his father's, and I cannot stop crying. He has a fine dusting of soft black hair, and he is a beautiful child.

Severus looks down at my son, and smiles with pride. "So, is he going to be a Gryffindor or one of you?" I ask.

"He'll be a Slytherin if I have anything to say about it," Lucius quips, winking. "There can be no doubt he's a Black. Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Sirius Black II," I decide. "I think it's fitting, and I owe his father that much."

Lucius plays with Sirius's hands, and he has excellent reflexes for a baby. "Good choice. Who will be his godfather?"

Severus grins. "We want you to have that position. If you will agree, that is. It is what he wants, after all."

Lucius kisses the baby's forehead, and my son's magic glows about him with a soft, golden light. Lucius smiles as Sirius tugs on his long silvery blonde hair. "I am most honored then. I can speak for Cissa' and say that she would be honored as well."

"Indeed, I would," Narcissa says, cooing to the baby. Sirius giggles happily as she tickles his pudgy belly. "A Black heir after so many years. You truly have given this family a wonderous gift, thank you, Hermione."

I blush at her words, feeling strangely honored by her approval. "Hey, your cousin helped. I only carried the baby, he put it there."

Everyone laughs. "Well, it will be your turn soon, Severus, mark my words," Lucius teases.

Severus chuckles, "I'm not worried about that. This child is mine in all but name, and I won't love him any less when that day comes, and it is my child the next time around."

"I love you too, sap," I tease Severus. Sirius begins to whine, and I know it's a hungry whine. I free my right breast, and Sirius immediately latches on, drawing milk from me almost painfully.

The Malfoys soon leave me and Severus alone, and he sits beside me on the bed, watching _our_ son feed from my breast. We don't have to say the words, we just know. Severus then says, "I meant what I said when I called him our son. I know I planned this elaborate date, but this is the moment, I can feel it. Hermione, will you marry me?"

I stare at Severus as if he just spoke a foreign language, but then I say, "Yes. Yes, of course I will. I want you to make me yours, always. You're stuck with me and our boy for life. You know that, right?"

Severus kisses me lightly. "Gods forgive me, I do. And I'm glad, because there is no one else I would rather be with than you, Madame Black."

"Likewise, Mr. Snape."  
"Do you want me to stay?"

I burp Sirius and he soon falls asleep in my arms. "Yes." I snap my fingers, and give orders to the nanny house elf to lay my son to bed for the night. They leave with my son, and Severus holds me long into the night, before writing a note saying that he needed to hunt.

I sleep the rest of the night in perfect peace for the first time in a very long time, and I cannot help but think that no matter what happens, everything will work out in the end. I can now live and move on with my past, and can that not be the greatest gift, to be able to create life from death and darkness? I certainly think so. But the best was yet to come on my wedding day...


	26. The Wedding

Severus and I decided to wait for two years to plan our wedding. We decided this for a few reasons, one being that I wished to graduate from Hogwarts, and the other was that we both figured that at two years old, Sirius would be able to better handle being around people for longer amounts of time. My last reason was that I wanted to slim down after having a child, properly. Sirius wasn't an especially big baby, but since I am so petite, it was clear that I needed to lose weight before I even could think of wearing a wedding dress.

I chose a very elegant off the shoulder gown with lots of lace appliques, but I said no to a large train. Trains were for virgin brides, and I was certainly no virgin. When I had tried it on in the store, I fell in love with it, and didn't care that it wasn't a full, elaborate ball gown as Narcissa wanted.

  
But as I get the dress on, I feel Selene come to me, and she says, "

" _I'm so sorry about Mooney and Padfoot,"_ I say to her. " _I loved them too."_

 _"I know_ ," Selene whines. " _But you will be happy with this one. You are doing the right thing."_

" _Thank you, Selene. That means a lot. Will we be shifting the next full moon?"_ I ask, hopefully.

Selene says, " _Yes, I think I can handle that. Enjoy your time with the vampire."_

She retreats from my mind, and I get ready to go. When I'm all presentable, I go down the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor, and Lucius greets me warmly, "You look lovely, Hermione. Are you ready to do this thing?"

I link my arm through his, and say happily, "I think so. Where is Sirius?"

Lucius grins, "Being attended to by Miss. Weasley. Can I just say that for what it's worth, I'm sorry for all of the past when we were at odds. You are good for my cousin, and he for you, and--"

I put a finger on his lips to silence him. "It's alright, I get it. You were forgiven when you helped me with my labor. Now, let's get me married already. Gods know that I've waited long enough."

Lucius chuckles, "That you have."

He leads me through the gardens until we come to the open courtyard. The guests stand up, and I walk down the flower strewn aisle to Severus. Torches light my way as I walk towards him. He is wearing a beautiful, and no doubt, expensive, black tuxedo, and looks damned good wearing it.

  
Lucius puts my hand in Severus's and he kisses my temple. "You beautiful, my lioness. Truly beautiful. I feel like a very lucky wizard."

I been from happiness, and we can't seem to stop staring at each other as we are led through the ritual of getting married. He slides my garnet and diamond bridal set on my other ring finger, because I had no wish to remove Sirius's rings, and Severus agreed when we planned our wedding, that I would always wear both ring sets to honor both of my marriages.

"With these rings, I thee wed," Severus says softly. He slides the rings on, and he kisses my hand.

I slide on his wedding band, emeralds on a white gold band, and I say, "With this ring, I thee wed." I kiss his hand in response, which draws an 'Aww!' From our guests.

We say our vows to each other, and then Severus leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back, and our guests cheer and clap as we pull away. We are announced as Mr. And Mrs. Snape, and as the pictures are taken, Sirius plays with Severus's hair as he holds him, beaming with happiness as he looks down at my son. In our wedding pictures, we look blissfully happy.

The reception afterwards is long, elegant, and lasts most of the night, and we stay for as long as the end of the fireworks display that culminate in having our initials written in the night sky. We do our duties as hosts, and finally relax in our bedroom.

I run a bath, and Severus gets in with me as we share a glass of champagne in the bubble bath.

"Happy?" He asks.  
"Yes. But so tired."

"You know, we don't have to celebrate tonight if you don't want to," Severus suggests, wrapping his arms around my waist as we lay in each other's arms in the bathtub.

I look up at him, and say, "I know, but I could do with a massage if it's not too much trouble. I'm not used to throwing parties like this. Who knew getting married could be so exhausting? I eloped the last time, and I never got the fancy, fairy tale wedding girls dream of when they're little."

Severus chuckles. "Well, I am happy to have made that dream come true. Do you still want me to claim you?"

I shiver in anticipation at that. "Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No. We share blood, and we seal it with making love, but the bond between us will be for life," He warns. "If you weren't a werewolf it would require more blood, but as I cannot turn you, this will be easy."

"Then I accept." I yawn. "But not tonight, I'm tired."

"Me too. Let's get out before you become a pruny, gross mess," He teases me lightly.

I giggle at that, and he dries me off. We go into the bedroom, and he has me lie down on my stomach. I comply, and he uses sweet smelling essential oils to expertly rub and kiss along each tension spot. I instantly feel relaxed. I massage him as well, and we make slow love as we just enjoy one another's company, happy to finally be married as we fully intended over two years ago...


	27. The Claiming

Severus

He felt nervous about doing this, but he need not worry, because as the evening wore on, they needed very little words to say, and that freed him up to be able to show his devotion to his wife with actions, rather than words. 

When they were done with dinner, they went upstairs to the master bedroom of Prince Manor, and he asked, "Are you ready for this? It's your last chance to back out."

Hermione kissed him, reassuring him. "I know, but I want to do this. I trust you."

Three little words: I trust you. He thought that he would never hear them from the witch he loved. He crushed her to him, and kissed her deeply. They sat together on their bed, and he took out a beautiful ceremonial dagger. 

"Roll up your sleeve," He instructed. She did, and he make a vertical slice on her left inner wrist. Blood immediately welled up, and he said formally, "I, Severus Snape, do hereby claim you as my claimed mate, to love and protect you through all time. To be yours forever, and even death shall not sever our bonds from each other."

He took her bleeding wrist and lapped up the blood, sealing the wound with the healing powers of his saliva. He handed the dagger to her, and he rolled up his sleeve on the same wrist. She sliced into it, and said formally, "I, Hermione Snape, do hereby claim you as my claimed mate, love and care for you for all time. To gladly bear our legacy with each pregnancy, and to be bound to you as my mate for all time, and even death cannot sever us."

I lick up his sweet, rich blood, and feel instantly turned on by this intimate act. Severus sets the dagger aside, and we attack each other's clothes as we kiss passionately, exploring one another, as if for the first time. Soon, we are making rough, frenzied love, as we can both feel the bonds between us strengthening and becoming permanent. 

We lay together afterwards, and kiss lazily for a while before falling asleep. Severus gets up some time later to hunt, and I shift into my wolf form to enjoy the full moon night. Without a mate, Selene was lost for the longest time without Mooney, but now, we just enjoy the night together as sisters. 

I shift back into my human form, and go back inside the house and bathe. I go to check on my son in his crib, after throwing on a robe, and rock him for a bit before putting him back in his crib. I decide then that I will return to Hogwarts and take up Professor McGonagall's offer to apprentice under her until I am certified to become a Transfiguration Mistress myself. 

I slip into bed, and Severus comes back, and gets ready for bed. He slips under the covers and I say sleepily, "Severus. Are you awake?"

"Yes, lioness."

"I think that I'm going to take up Minerva's offer to teach Transfiguration after she retires," I announce. 

Severus plays with my hair for a bit before replying, "Indeed? I think it's a splendid idea. I know you couldn't stand just being a wealthy socialite forever."

I yawn. "Yeah, I know. But you really like the idea? What about Sirius?"

"Lioness, we have a team of house elves," Severus answers. "He will be fine. Soon enough, he will be old enough to join us at Hogwarts and we can all be together as a family."

I snuggle into him, reassured by his words. I worried for nothing when I thought that he wouldn't welcome my news. I hate only seeing my son partially, but I knew that this day would come: I have to think of my career, after all, not just be a wife and mother. Besides, I suspect that Sirius won't be long without company in the nursery if I'm reading the signs correctly...

🐺---

I reply that I will accept Minerva McGonagall's guidance in training me to be a Transfiguration Mistress. Our training turned out to be not without its challenges, and the work load was quite heavy. But I got through it, and when I received my degree five years later, my family, including my daughter Lydia, was there cheering me on...


	28. Back To Hogwarts Pt. 2

Due to Severus being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he could not be with us on the train platform. Both my son Sirius, and Lydia, my daughter with Severus, are beginning Hogwarts this year.

We board the train, and of course, they choose to sit with the Slytherins. I sit with the other teachers, and exchange gossip with them. I miss having Professor McGonagall with us. She was funny and a joy to be around when not working, but we all respected her decision to have a private life after years of working around children, and living in the castle.

When the train stops at Hogsmeade station, I get off, and greet Hagrid briefly before he directs the first years on to the boats. Sirius and Lydia hug me, and they get on the boats as well, tied at the hip as they have always been, despite having different fathers.

I give the opening greeting and introduction to the first years, and explain about the school Houses. When I lead them into the Great Hall, I do my duties in getting the students sorted into their Houses, but when it came time for my son and daughter to be sorted, I waited in grim anticipation as to their fate.

Sirius sits on the stool, and the sorting hat says, "Ah, another Black. But unlike his father, very unlike him. Plenty of cunning and smarts I see in you. I know just where to put you...SLYTHERIN!"

My son makes a beeline for the Slytherin table. My daughter Lydia sits down on the stool, and the sorting hat says, "Hm. Smart, creative, and very witty. There is only one place for you...RAVENCLAW!"

I cheer for both of my children. I breathe in relief that my children got to be sorted into two Houses that fit them so well. I go to sit next to my husband, and he kisses my hand.

"Was there ever any doubt as to any of them getting into Gryffindor?" Severus asks.

I giggle. "None whatsoever. I'm just glad that Sirius is in Slytherin. He's much more like you."

"Yes, well, it must come from being raised by Slytherins," Severus teases.

I laugh, and say, "Well, you know we could always try for others."

"Two isn't enough for you, witch?" Severus asks, raising an eyebrow.

I kiss him, ignoring the students staring at our very public PDA. "Not a chance. Besides, it's not like we can't afford them," I reply.

Severus grins. "Yes, indeed. Well, of course, I am keen on it. I was just teasing you."

"Then let's get the kids to bed, and we can have a...private conference," I whisper in his ear. "Very private."

"As my lioness commands."  
"Damn right."

I eat, and as dinner wraps up for the night, Severus and I all but run to the dungeons, and attack one another as we make fierce, hot love. When we're done, we lay together, and sleep together in perfect peace and harmony. Of course, no one's happily ever after is truly perfect, but for this brief moment in time, I can honestly say that for a time, life was perfect, and all we can all do is savor it while it lasts in the end...

The End


End file.
